Sarah the Ultimite Being
by AssassinNovice72
Summary: Sarah is Loki's best friend, they will always have each others backs Also Avenger spolierr alert don't want to be spolier, don't read
1. Prologue

_Little Sarah was walking with her father from practice to the weapon vault. "Remember what I told you Sarah, show respect to the Allfather and the princes." he tells her, Sarah just gulp, feeling afraid. Will the Princes and Allfather be mean to her as well. She stuck close to her father, more like hid under his cloak. _

_They reach the vault, went in and saw Odin, with Thor and Loki, that were around Sarah's age. "Allfather, it is good to see you again." he said as the two approach them, "Ah, Regal, my old friend. It is good to see you." Odin said as he shook Regal's arm. "Same here, the years have been good to you, Odin." he states with a smile._

_Loki notices that someone was hiding behind and under his cape, he walks up to him and slowly lifts the cape. Revealing Sarah, she flinch and looks at him with a little fear in her color eyes. Loki just starts at her, then conger up a blue lily. _

_Sarah stare in delight, he offers it to her as a gift. She was hesitate about it, but she took the flower. Loki smiles at her and help her place it on top of her ear. Regal and Odin watch the whole thing, "I'm Loki Odinson, and you are. . ." Loki said as he offer her hand to him._

_She gently place her hand into his. "Sarah, my name is Sarah." she mumbles, Loki smiles at her. "Do you want to play with us, Sarah?" he asks of her. _

_She looks at him, then up to her father. "I see why not. You need to make friends." he tells her, she looks back at Loki and smiles shyly to him. "Come on, let go." he said with a smile and the two ran off. _

"_Hey, wait for me!" Thor shouts and chases after them. Sarah and Loki became inseparable as they grew, unaware of the future at will bring them closer together and through much trails to prove how loyal Sarah and Loki are to each other._


	2. A Ruin Day

_ Few hundred years have pass as a young woman was running through the hall ways. Her long auburn hair was tied into a low half-pony, some of her bangs were flying as she curves a corner. Sarah was a general, a strong fierce warrior._

_ She wore tight dark brown pants, golden armor boots that went knees, brown fingerless gloves wrapped tightly around her arms with golden bracers, dark brown sleeveless shirt wrap perfectly around her body, and her golden shoulder bracers tighten on her forearms.__ Gold etch into the hemp around the open collar of her shirt, golden armor protected her, around her waist her blade clink inside her sheath, contentiously running and a long green waist wrap that went to her knees and was flying frankly. She slows down as she came to her destination, she slows down her breathing._

_ Her heart beating a fast rate, once calm down her clears her throat and walks up to the brothers. "As I recall I was that inveal us in smoke, saving us." Loki states as he and Thor smile._ "_As I recall I was the one that save the both of you from the incoming hammer blow from at berserk warrior." Sarah said as she walks up to them, Loki looks at her and smiles, "Ah, Sarah so wonderful of you to join Loki and I." Thor said with a smile and a booming voice._

_ She rolls her eyes and a servant walks up to them, with a drink on a tray. Without even thinking, Sarah took the drink and chug it down in two or four gulps. Thor looks at her with a little anger and Loki just look at her in surprise, she let out a breath as she set the cup on the tray and the servant left. __She looks at them as she wipes away the mustache that was left from the drink, "What? I ran here, I can't be late for duty." she tells them, Thor scuffs and Loki just nods in agreement. "Anyway, I believe congratulation is in order, Thor." she said as she bows to Thor._

_ He smiles and place his hand on her shoulder, "Thank you Sarah, and I have a favor to ask of you." he states when she stood straight, "No Thor. I will not be your escort to the ball." she flatly tells him, Loki tries to suppress a chuckle as Thor felt something mentally stab him in the chest. _

"_I figure as much, will I had to try." Thor states and Sarah push his hand off of her shoulder. And stood by Loki, "Sarah are you going to be at the coronation?" Loki asks of her. She shook her head, "Sorry, Allfather has order me to guard the weapons vault, so I'll have to miss out." she tells him. _

_ Loki gave her the famous puppy eyes, she just giggles at him. "That may have work when we were kids, but I can't be affected by it anymore." she tells him, "Damn." he mumbles under his breath, but Sarah heard it. __She then wraps her arms around his neck and hug him, "Don't worry, I'm sure you can survive without me for a few hours." she tells him. He smiles as she pulls back, he sighs and nods she lets go of him and was ready to leave, "Can I get a get a hug?" he asks her. She looks at him and pats him on the shoulder._

_ Then she took off to the weapons vault, Thor was given his helmet, he took it and held it. "I have the feeling that Lady Sarah does not like me very much." Thor states, Loki looks at him. _"_Will, you did pick on her when we were children, always pulling at her hair, trying to cut it and mother would scold you." Loki reminds him. Thor looks at him and nods, "Yes, I was terrible to her, she must still be angry." Thor states, Loki smiles._

"_She does like to hold a grug." he states, Thor looks at him. "Yeah, but seriously thought how do I look?" Thor asks him, Loki looks at him. "Like a king." he answers, Thor looks at him and nods as he turns away from him as Loki also looks forward._ "_It's time." Loki states, Thor was quiet for a moment. "You should get going." he tells him, Loki looks at him. Thor was quiet and turns and looks at Loki. "Go on, I will be there." he tells him, Loki nods and walks to the Throne room._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_ Sarah met up with two of her guards. And they led her to the weapons vault, they enter the room the two stood in front, side by side and Sarah stood behind them, she hand griping the sheath of her sword as the walk, guarding the relics in the vault. __As they approach the casket of forever winter, Sarah sense a three cold presence in the room and the small sound of ice forming, her hand slowly reaching the hilt of her sword. She notice a guard walking over to the water side and kneels down._

_ Seeing the water turning to ice. Sarah pulls out her sword as three frost giants appear, killing both of the guards in a instant. Sarah blocks the ice swords, back flips towards the casket, kills one and block another one. __Then one whams her into her back, she let out a shout as the one grabs her by the throat, lifting her off her feet and into the air, she grip her sword tightly and the other grip the frost giant's hand._

_ As she was held in the air, her skin started to cover in strange old golden markings and her hair became milky white and her eyes slated in dragon-like eyes and glow. It shouts and chucks her into the altar she let out a grunt as her back hit the altar, the two remain frost giants ran up to the altar and took the casket. __Sarah's back heal quickly as the markings faded away, hair turning back to to auburn color and her eyes dilated back to their original states._

_ The Door that was behind the casket open, showing the full armor destroyer, the giant holding the casket looks up at it, Sarah took the chance and drove her sword into the giant's belly. He let out a gasp and bent over and the casket fell into Sarah's lap, she grip the casket with her free hand as she stood up. _

_ Pushing her sword further into he's belly, the destroyer kill the running giant and retreated back behind his gate. Sarah pulls out her sword, the giant fell to his knees and looks up at her. "Color eyes. . . Just like him." he mumbles. __Sarah caught what he said, twirled, cutting off his head, he fell to his side, dead. Sarah place the casket back on the altar, uses her waist wrap to clean off her sword and place it back into her sheath._

_ She heard the doors to the vault open, Odin, Thor, and Loki walk into the room, she steps to the side and took a knee when the three stood in front of the casket. Odin looks at Sarah, who was still kneeling. _

"_Rise general, and give me the outcome of this battle." Odin orders her, Sarah stood and looks at him. "Three Jotuns came out of no where, took us by surprise. I mange to take down two, but I. . . . couldn't save the others." she states as she looks at the dead guard. Odin place his hand on her shoulder, she looks at him and nods._

"_The Jotuns must pay." Thor states angerly as he grips Morjiar. Odin took his hand off of her shoulder and looks at the casket. "The Jotuns have paid. With their lives." Odin states as he looks at the casket. "The casket is save and all is well, the destroyer has done it's job, along with our general's help." Odin states._

"_All is well? They broke into weapon's vault, if the frost giants had stolen even one of these relics." Thor states, "But they didn't." Sarah throws out there. __He and Loki looks at her, "Will I want to know why." he states, Sarah sighs. "If my guts is right, they just wanted the casket, to rebuild and restore Jotunheim back to the way it was and get revenge for their fallen, maybe." Sarah states._

"_I have a truce with Laufey, King of the Jotuns, so he wouldn't allow such thing to happen, General." Odin states, Sarah looks at him. "He just broke your truce, they know you are vulnerable." Thor shouts, Odin turns and looks at him. _

_ Sarah rubs her temple and let out a frustrated sigh. "What action would you take?" he asks of Thor. "March into Jotunheim as you once did, teach them a lesson, break their spirit so they'll never dare cross our borders again." Thor states. "You are thinking like a warrior." Odin states, "This was an act of war." Thor went on._

"_It was of a few, you can't condemn an entire race on the act of a few, Thor." Sarah states, Thor looks at her with an angerly look, "Look how far they got, Sarah, they almost kill you." he tells her, she cross her arms and glares at him, "I can take care of myself, Thor." she growls. "And look where that got your Father." he shot at her._

_Sarah stiffen as she suck in a breathe, "There was a breach in our wall, we will find it and secure it." Odin interrupted them, Thor looks at him and Sarah walks out, whamming her shoulder into his purposely, Loki's green eyes follow her. She heard Thor and Odin yelling, but couldn't care less, she needed fresh air._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_ Sarah stood outside of the banquet room, leaning against the railing as she sigh, holding a red velvet pouch in her hands as she looks out onto the city. "You shouldn't let Thor get to you, Sarah." Loki said, walking up to her. __She looks at him and turns her gaze to the pouch in her hands. "It wasn't your fault he died that day." Loki assure her, "I know, I don't blame anyone about it, it just. . . hurts when people bring it up." she states._

_ Loki looks at her and giggles a bit. Sarah looks at him with a small smile, "What?" she asks, "Nothing I was just remembering when we were teenagers, my parents and your father took me, you, and Thor to that valley for a picnic." he states._

_Sarah nods, "Yes I remember that day too, fondly well." she states, with a warming smile and a soft gaze on her face._

_** Flashback. . . .**_

_** Sarah was running through the meadow, wearing a shirt, pants, boots and her green waist wrap around her waist. Her red hair in a loose braid, she spotted Loki ridding on a roadha; a gentle planet eater. Showing off his skills, she giggles. **__**But he lost his balance when the roadha jumps a little, throwing Loki to the ground, trots over him and graze some grass. Sarah's smile slowly fell as Loki struggles to push himself up, but collapse back to the ground, she ran to him.**_

"_**Loki, Loki." she calls out as she kneels down and turns him over. But he was laughing as he laid on his back, knowing he trick her. Sarah threw playful hits into chest as she laughs when Loki struggles to grip her wrists as he laughs, once he caught them. He pulls her on top of him and the roll into the flowers, laughter from their mouths. **_

_** They stop, as Loki was on top and Sarah was giggles and Loki chuckles as he look at her, she cups his cheeks, pulling him down and gently press his forehead against Sarah's. "You're my best friend Loki, never forget that." she tells him, he smiles at her. Pulling away, her hands on her chest. "Will you stand my me, no matter what I do?" he asks her. She smiles at him and form an "X" over her chest. "I cross my heart." she promise him.**_

_** Loki smiles at her, "Loki, Sarah, dinier ready!" Thor shouts out, Loki stood up, held out his hand to her, she took it, Loki help her up and they ran to meet up with Thor, holding hands, tightly. Never letting go.**_

_** End of Flashback. . . . **_

_ Loki gently took her hand into his and intertwined their fingers. "I lost count of how many times that this hand comforted me." she states as he ran his thumb against her hand, he smiles at her. _"_I know, you've been by my side as well. I am truly grateful to you for that." he states, "Not as grateful as I am." she states, he chuckles. Then she sighs, taking her hand back. "Sarah?" he asks her, "Thor's coming." she states._

_ Nudging her head to the banquet room. Loki looks over and saw Thor walking into the banquet, showing the servants away and flipping the table over, spilling the food onto the floor. "Redecorating, are we?" Sif asks him sarcastically. Her and the warriors three enter the room. "What's this?" Volstagg said in horror as he looks at the food. _"_I told you they canceled it." Hogun tells him, "We thought that you were being your normal cheery self." Fandral tells Thor. "All this food, so innocent. Just cast to the ground. . . it's breaks the heart." Volstagg states._

_ Sarah giggle to herself, as she follow Loki who walks up to Thor. "It is unwise to be in my company right now, brother." he warns him. _"_Who said I was wise?" he ask him as he sat down by him. Sarah ties the pouch on her belt and sat on the other side of Thor, bit a little away from him. "This was to be my day of triumph." Thor growls, "It will come, in time." Loki states._

_ Sarah sighs as she watch Volstagg set a tray of food on one of the leg, she brush a finger lightly over her ear. Sif caught what she was doing and lightly tap her belt twice and Sarah tries to hold back a laugh. "If it any constellation, I think you're right, about the frost giants, about Laufey, about everything." Loki states, Thor huff heavy. _

"_If the frost giants can penetrate Asgard's defenses once, who's says that they won't do it again, with an army?" Loki asks of him. "Exactly." Thor states, "But, there is nothing you can do without defying father." he tells him, Sarah looks at them, when the look appear on his face. "Yes, there is." Thor states as he went to stand._

"_No, stop I know that look. Stop right there." Loki states. "It's the only way to assure the safely of our borders." Thor tells him. "Thor, what you're talking about is madness." Sarah states. "Madness? What sort of madness?" Volstagg ask them._"_Eh, it's nothing, Thor was merely making a jest." Loki shift a bit. "The safety of our realm is no jest. We're going to Jotunheim." Thor tells everyone. They look at him in shock as Loki and Sarah face palm themselves._

"_What?" Fandral said in a nervous chuckle, "Thor, of all the laws of Asgard, this is the one you must not break." Sif tells him, "This isn't like a journey earth, where you summon a little lighting and thunder an the mortal worship you like a god, this is Jotunheim." Fandral tells him._

"_If the Frost giant won't kill you, your father will." Volstagg tells him as he cut up some bread. "And I he doesn't kill you, I will." Sarah throws out, "My father fought his way into Jotunheim, defeated his armies and took their casket. We would just be looking for answers." Thor informs them, "It is forbidden." Sif states._

_ He just laughs, "My friends, have you forgotten all we have done together?" he asks as he walks up to them, Sarah just sighs rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Oh god, here he goes again." Sarah mumbles to himself. _

"_Who brought you into the sweetening brace of the most excoriating maidens in Endercele?" Thor asks Fandral, "You help a little." he answers with a smile, "And you let you into the most glorious of battles?" Thor asks Hogun, he sighs._

"_You did." he answers. "And the delicacies so succulent, who thought you died and gone to Valhalla?" he asks Volstagg, he smiles a bit. "You did." he answers, Thor laughs and pats his shoulder. _"_And who prove wrong that those who scuff at the idea that two young maidens can be one of the fierces warriors in this realm we ever known?" Thor asks Sif and Sarah, in a way. "We did." they answers at the same time. "True, but I supported you both." he states, Sarah scuff and turns the other way._

"_My friends, trust me now, we most do this. You're not going to let my brother and I get all the glory, are you?" he asks of them, Loki had a surprise look on his face. "What?" he asks in shock. "You are coming with me, aren't you?" Thor asks of him, Loki turns and looks up at him and smiles._

"_Yes, of course." he said and stood, Sarah gave him the 'Are you serious?!' look. "I won't let my brother march into Jotunheim, alone." Loki states and Thor place his hand on his shoulder, then looks to the warriors three and Sif. _

"_And I." Volstagg spoke up after a while. "And I." Fandral agree. "and I, the warriors three fight together." Hogun states. "I fear we will life to regret this." Sif states, bows and walks off with the three following her. _"_I know that Odin will kill you for this Thor." Sarah states as she stood up, the two looks at her. "Let hope that we don't get drag into the punishment as well." she growls and walks off. -Father, please watch over me, I fear we will do something that will endanger Asgard and the rest of the nine realms- Sarah prays to her father in Valhalla._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_ Later on Sif, the warriors three, Loki, Thor and Sarah were dress for the trip to Jotunheim, Sarah had a long dagger on the back of her belt, long back shirt with her golden chest plate, shoulder bracers and arm bracers. __Strap tightly to her body, black gloves tightly on her hands, wore black pants, her brown knee-high boots with the golden plating, along with her dark green waist warp that hung to her ankles, sword on her hip and a hidden knife in her left boot, with a green scarf wrap loosely around her that dangled behind her._

_ Sarah stood next to Loki as the seven was standing in front of the palace. "First we must find a way to get pass Heimdell." Thor states, "That will be no easy task. It is said that the gate keeper can see a single drop of dew fall from a blade of grass a thousand worlds away." Volstagg states as Thor walks over and Fandral just laughs._

"_Yes and that he can hear a cricket passing gas in Neiflhiem." He states sarcastically, "Jest not, he hear us all." he shot at Fandral as they start to walk. _"_Oh please, getting pass him should be simple enough now, since he's letting frost giants sneak by under his nose." Fandral laughs, "Oh forgive him, he mean no offense." Volstagg states._

_ Sarah walks up to him and whispers something into him ear after Loki had spoke with the guard. Once finish she walks off with a smile on her face and Fandral had a pale look on his, "How did you know that, Sarah?" he question her, she looks at him and gave a shrug. _

_ Once at the horses, Loki boosted her up onto his and he sat behind her, holding her in place, "Are you comfortable?" Loki ask her, she looks over her shoulder and nods. "I'm fine." Sarah states, they all look at Thor, and off they went, ridding to the Bifrost. __Sarah grip the horn of the saddle as Loki held her around the waist and he use one hand to hold the reins, as they road along the rainbow bridge. The group slows down as they were a few yards away from the Bifrost and Heimdell._

_ Thor, Sif and the warriors three dismounted, Loki dismounted as well and help Sarah down off his horse as well. And they all walk up to Heimdell. "I'll handle this." Sarah tells them and she walks up to Heimdell, "You're not dress warmly enough." he tells her._

"_You know why we are here? And where we plan to go?" she asks him. "Yes my lady." He answers her, "Well hear me when I say this; We need to get to Jotunheim now, and you will allow us passage through, am I understood?" she orders him, "My swore duty-" he starts, "Am I understood, Heimdell?" she asks him again with her head held high._

_ He was quiet for a few minutes, then steps to the side. "Of course, General." she bows her head to him, "Thank you, Heimdell." she states and walks into to the Bifrost. Everyone exchange looks, "No wonder she's a general." Fandral mumbles. __Volstagg, Hogun, and Thor nod their heads in agreement, Sif giggles and Loki smiles to himself and they all walk inside along with Heimdell._

_ The seven stood in front of the gateway to the nine realms as Heimdell stood at the key panel, placing his sword into the panel. Lighting crack, shooting around the room, the Bifrost began to move._

"_Be warn, I will honor my sworn oath to protect this realm as it's gate keeper. If your return threatens the safety of Asgard, the Bifrost will remain close and you will be left to die in the cold waste of Jotunheim." Heimdell warns them, nervous looks appear on a few faces. "Couldn't you just leave the bridge open for us?" Volstagg asks him. _"_He can't do that, if the Bifrost would remain open for that long, it would unleash it's full power, becoming a weapon of destination and destroy Jotunheim, us along with it." Sarah states, Volstagg looks at her with shock, "What? I know a lot of things, don't be so shock." She tells him._

_ Fandral just gulp in fear, "It is as the general says, The Bifrost must remain close." Heimdell states. "I have no plans to die today." Thor tells him, "None do." Heimdell states, "None ever do." Sarah mumbles to herself, Heimdell place the sword in place and the seven were pull into the vortex of the open Bifrost. __Sarah opens her eyes and saw the stars as they shoot across from Asgard to Jotunheim, and out of instinct, Sarah, white wings sprout out as the land in the cold regain of Jotunheim, Sarah looks around as she slowly walks out to Loki._

_ Her hand reaches out and grip his tightly, Loki notice this and squeeze in response, knowing that she was scared. _"_We should not be here." Hogun states, Thor said nothing and walks on, Loki nods at Sarah and she let go of his hand and started to walk, as Sif and the warriors three and Loki did as well._

_ Sarah keep turning her head at every little sound she could hear from thousand miles away. "Lady Sarah, do you hear something?" Volstagg asks her, "I'm always hearing something." she states as she folds her wings on her shoulders. __She watches her steps, sometimes Loki help her down the uneven steps, "Where are they?" Sif asks. "Hiding, theses cowards always do." Thor states as they stood in front of a ruin throne room. "You've come a long away to die, Asgardians." Laufey said from the shadows._

"_I am Thor Odinson." Thor tells him, "How did your people get into Asgard?" Thor demands of him. Laufey was quiet for a moment and slowly turns and looks at him, his red eyes sent chills down their backs. _"_The House of Odin, is full of traitors." he said, pushing Thor's buttons. "Do not dishonor my father's name with your lies." he shout, Laufey stood abruptly from his throne, facing them. "Your father is a murder and a thief, and why have you come here, to make peace?" he demands of them._

"_You long for battle, you crave it. You're nothing but a boy, trying to prove himself a man" he said as frost giants surrounded them. "This boy has grown tired mockery." Thor said as Sarah looks around them."Thor, stop and think about this, look around you we're outnumbered." Loki said as he and Sarah walk up to him. _

"_Know your place brother." Thor growls at him, "Thor, for once in your life, think with your head instead of your hammer." Sarah carefully advice him. __He looks at her, "You know not of what you're action would unleash. I do." Laufey said with a sad and regretful look on his face, "Go now, while I still allow it." he warns them, a frost giant walks in from of them._

"_We accept your most gracious offer." Loki states, Thor looks at him, then back at the frost giant. Sarah bows her head at him and she and Loki turn to leave, "Come on brother." Loki tells Thor. __He turns and went to leave, "Run home, little princess." the giant said, provoking Thor. "Damn." Loki mumbles as Sarah just sighs. Thor just smiles, holding his handle at the end when he sides it down. And bam, that giant was sent flying._

_ Everyone ready themselves and fought the frost giants. From the shadows a strange humanoid man watch the fight, but what caught his eye was Sarah and her white wings. The similar ones to his black one. __One green eye and one blue, median long black hair in a low half ponytail, wore black and dark brown long sleeve shirt, no gloves, black pants, black boots and a cape on his left shoulder._

_ He watch Sarah fight with the best of her ability and skill, so he spread his wings and land in the middle of the battlefield; Sarah stood by Loki as they fought side by side. "Don't let them touch you!" Volstagg shouts out in warning. __Loki went up and stand one and the giant fell to his knees as he grab his arm, the cloth and armor withered away and his skin turn blue, Sarah was right by him when that happen, Loki eyes widen in shock._

_ The giant look up at him, Loki just stab him again and he let go, falling dead. Sarah gently grip his unwound arm that was fading back to it's original color. She quick turns around and block the incoming hit from the strange humanoid man. _"_Who are you?" she demands of him, he said nothing as Sarah and him fought. She dodge all of his strikes from his strange weapon. A scream was sounded, Sarah turns her head and saw Fandral stab in the chest with sharp icicles._

"_Fandral!" Sarah shouts, she kick the strange man and ran to Loki. "We must go!" Loki shouts at Thor, who was enjoying himself, "Then go!" he shouts, Laufey had awoken a Jotun snow beast. __They look at it, "Run." Loki whispers to Sarah as he grabs her hand "Run!" Volstagg said as he had Fandral over his shoulders. "Thor!" Sarah shouts back as she ran with Loki, the beast ran after them, Sarah refuse to look back, then the ice ground behind them started to collapse. Sending the frost beast under, Fandral chuckles._

"_Don't start laughing now Fandral, it's beneath us and coming fast!" Sarah shouts to him, "What, how can you know that?!" Volstagg shouts at her, "Do you doubt you General, Volstagg?" Loki asks him, and they ran faster. Loki and the other jumps over gaps and creaks and were at the edge of the remaining ice ground._

"_Heimdell, open the Bifrost!" Volstagg shouts, no response, then the frost beast latch his claw onto the floor in front of them, they stagger back a bit. The beast pulling himself up and stand in front of them, growling and roaring at them._

_ Sarah grip the handle of her sword, not sure what to do. But thanks to Thor and his showing off nature, he was able to take down the beast with one strike, right in the mouth, he hit the ground, dead. __Thor landed in front of the beast and the ground under it gave out and it was sent plumbing into the abyss. Thor turns around, smile on his face ready to face his neck opponent, but it suddenly fell as he looks at all of the frost giants that surrounded them._

_ Laufey and the strange humanoid man stood there along with the rest. As they close in on the seven warriors light shot from the sky, the figure came was Odin himself. __On his horse, in his golden armor, Sarah let out a relief sigh as she rest her head against Loki's shoulder. "Father, we will finish them together!" Thor shouts, "Silence!" he orders Thor, Laufey shot up on ice up to Odin. "Allfather, you look weary." Laufey states, "Laufey, end this now." Odin asks of him._

"_Your boy brought this out." he states as the six look at Thor. "You're right, this was the action of a boy, treat them as such. You and I can end this, here and now, before there is further blood shed." Odin went on. _"_We are beyond deployments now Allfather, he'll be what he came for; war and death" Laufey states. "So be it." Odin states, Laufey went to attack him._

_ But Odin raise Gungnir, a strong wave knocking Laufey away from them and he took Thor, Sif, the warriors three, Loki and Sarah back to Asgard._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"_Why have you brought us back?" Thor demands of his father. "Do you realize what you've done, what you set in motion?" Odin asks of him. "I was protecting my home!" Thor shouts at him, "You can not even protect your friends! How do you hope to protect the kingdom?!" Odin raise his voice and toss the sword back to Heimdell. _

"_Get him to the healing room now!" he order Sif, Hogun, and Volstagg and they carry Fandral out of the Bifrost, and Heimdell walks out as well. "There won't be a kingdom to protect if we're afraid to act." Thor states. __Sarah stood by Loki as they watch the two argue. "The Jotuns must learn to fear me, just as the once feared you." Thor informs him. "That pride and vanity talking, not leadership. You've forgot everything I taught you, but a warrior's patience." Odin states._

"_While you wait and be patience, the nine realms laughs at us. The old ways are done, you stand giving speeches while Asgard falls." Thor shot at him, "You are vain, greedy, cruel boy!" Odin shouts at him, "And you are an old man and a fool!" Thor shouts back. __Sarah gasp in shook as Thor spoke these words. She looks up at Loki, who shot her a quick glaze and they look at Odin. "Yes, I was a fool, to think you were ready." he said soft. "Allfather. . ." Sarah spoke as she took a few steps forward. He shouts a short war cry, stopping Sarah on her feet as tears well up in her eyes._

_ Odin turns back to Thor. "Thor Odinson, you have betray the express command of your king, through your arrogance and stupidity you have open these peaceful realm and innocents lives to the desolation of war." he states as he place Gungnir in the key slot, starting up the Bifrost. __Odin start to strip Thor of this armor, saying he was unworthy of being a warrior of Asgard, unworthy of the love one who he was suppose to protect and for that he was cast out and banish to Midgard. Sarah clung to Loki, as he held her close to him when Odin mumbles something to Morjiar and threw it into the Bifrost as well._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_ Sarah and Loki were change in their casual clothing when the other in the lodge room, sitting in front of the fire. Sarah tones out the others as she thinks of the strange humanoid man on Jotunheim, deep down in her gut she felt that she knew that man somehow, from somewhere. __She could hear the sounds of warriors, Jotuns and Asgardians shouting, swords clanking together, the sound of a baby crying, and saw the image of a black hair, one green and one blue with black wings hiding in the shadows. Sarah was pull back from her thoughts when she heard the question._

"_How did the guard even know?" Sarah stood from from her seat, "I told them." she states, everyone looks at her, "What?" Fandral asks her. "I told them to go to Odin after we left, but he took too long, we should of never of reach Jotunheim." Sarah states. _"_You told the guard?" Volstagg ask her, Loki looks at her in shock. "I saved our lives, and Thor. But I didn't know that Odin would banish him for what he did." Sarah states, Sif stood from her seat and walks to her. "Sarah, go to the Allfather and convince him to change his mind." Sif asks of her._

_ Sarah walks to another part of the room. "And if I do than what? I care about for Thor just as the rest of you. But you know what he is; arrogance, reckless, naive, and dangerous. You saw how he was today, is that what Asgard want from it's king?" she tells them. _

_ They all look at each other. "I didn't think so. . ." Sarah said and left the room, Loki follows after her, Sarah's mind was swimming with confusion and angered. But was suddenly pulled back from the thoughts as she felt a cold hand on her wrist and was pulled into a cold chest, it was Loki. He w__raps his arms around her. "It's okay, it's okay." he tells her, she relax in his arms, feeling safe and warm inside the God of mischief's arms. "Thank you, Loki. I needed a hug." Sarah states, he pulls back and smiles at her._

"_Again Loki, Thank you." he smiles at her and nods at her and left to the weapons vault. Sarah was going to back to her chambers, but her curiosity she follows Loki to something that will change her forever._


	3. An Unbearable Truth

_Sarah follows Loki in the shadows and into the weapon's vault, hiding behind a pillar as she watch Loki walk up to the casket of forever winter, she watch as he grip the casket and watch a his skin turn blue, Jotun blue._

"_Stop!" Odin shouts out to him, Sarah cover her mouth, and hope Odin wasn't going to realize she was there, "Am I curse?" Loki asks of him. "No." Odin answers, Loki place the casket back down on the altar, turns around, Jotun skin turning back to Asgardian peach color. _"_What more than that." Loki states and started walking up to him, "The casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?" Loki asks of him. Odin watch Loki stop at the foot off the step._

"_No. in the aftermath of the battle, I went into the temple, and found a baby. Small for an giant offspring. Abandon. Suffering. Let to die. Laufey's son." Odin tells him. __Loki was looking to the side, "Laufey's son?" he ask in a confuse tone, "Yes." Odin answers, "Why, you were knee deep in Jotun. Why would you talk me?" Loki asks when he looks up at him, "You were a innocent child." Odin states, but Loki saw through the lie so easily._

"_No! You took me for a purpose. What was it?" Loki demands of him, Odin remain silent. Not knowing how to tell Loki the truth. "TELL ME!" Loki shouts at him, sending chills down Sarah's back. "I thought that we could unite our kingdoms one day. Bring about an alliance, bring about a permanent peace, through you." Odin tells him._

_Sarah's heart stop beating at that moment, anger boiled in her belly for the Allfather. "Wha-" Loki said in a soft voice. "But those plans no longer matter." Odin states, "So I'm no more than another stolen relic? Locked away, here, until you might have use of me!" Loki sums up what Odin is telling him._

"_Why do you twist my words?" Odin ask him, "You could of told me what I was, from the beginning! Why didn't you?" Loki asks him, "Because you're my son. I only wanted to protect you from the truth." he tells him. _"_What? Because I... I... I... I'm the monster that parents tell their children about at night?" Loki demands of him. "No! No!" Odin tries to argue as he laid down, unable to raise his voice. "It all make sense now. Why you favored Thor, all these years!" Loki shouts at him as he walks up the filet of stairs to him._

"_No matter how much you claim to love me, you could never have a frost giant sitting on your throne of Asgard!" Loki shouts at him, "Loki, Stop!" Sarah pops out of her hiding place. He looks at her then back at Odin, kneeling down and slowly griping his wrist, realizing the Odin had fallen ill. _

"_GUARDS! GUARDS! PLEASE, HELP!" Loki calls out, the guards open the door, walking to the fallen King. Loki step away, allowing the guards to take Odin away. Sarah walks up to Loki who was sitting on the steps, she sat beside him and gently place her hand on his shoulder. _"_Loki . . .?" she whispers to him, in a sudden instant, his hand grip her tightly and moves it to his chest as he pulls her closer to him, "Please just be here for me Sarah, I need you right now." he mumbles to her._

_Sarah felt her heart flutter and heat rush up to her face she leans in to his shoulder and stay with him, "I'm here, I'll always be here." Sarah said, placing her hand over his, comforting him and remain by his side. __Later in the morning, a shirtless Loki woke up from the sun rays that lite up his room, he looks over and saw a Sarah, in her Pj's, laying at arm's length, hands still intertwined. He smiles at her as she soundly like a baby._

_Loki moves his free hand and lightly ran his finger along the side of her nose, she twitch a free times and slowly flutter her eyes open to see a chuckling Loki. "Morning already?" she groans, Loki moves over towards her as she snuggles under the sheets. _"_You have to get up, Sarah." Loki tells her, "Don't wanna." she mumbles into the sheets, "Oh I know how much you dislike the mornings Sarah." he tells her, she smiles up at him, gripping his hand._

"_You know that I don't see you as a monster, Loki." Sarah states, she felt him stiffen. "I see you as Loki, god of mischief, my best friend, my most trusted ally, and . . . my king." she said with a smile and looks up at him. _

_He looks down at her in shock from her words, he smiles at her, gently stroking her cheek. "What I have done to deserve a friend like you?" he asks her, she looks at him with a gentle look, "You were there for me, you offer your hand to me, you gave me kindness I thought I would never known." she states. __Then a knock on the door, ruining the moment. Loki and Sarah groans at the same time, really not wanting to be disturb. Loki pulls away from Sarah, got off the bed and pulls on a shirt and pulls on his boots, "Enter." Loki tells them, the doors open and a guard walks in._

"_My prince, the queen has requested your presence." he tells him, Loki nods at him after he place on his other boot. "Thank you, I will be there soon." he tells him, the guard salutes him and left. Sarah stood up. __Pulls on her boot and gathered her folded clothes in her arms, "I should head back to my room, I have a lot to think about." she tells him, he looks at her and nods. "I will see you later, General." Loki teases her as she walks up to the door._

_She stops as she held her hand on the the handle. She looks at him and smiles, "And I you, My king..." she teases him back and retreats to her room, her heart was beating uncontrollably as her boots click in the halls. __-Calms down Sarah, just breath. After a long shower and a walk, you'll feel better- she tells herself as she enter her room. She step into the bathing room, dress herself and let the warm water run down her scared, tan skin, soft and strong body._

_More images of the battle in Jotunheim that happen years ago, a woman dying, muffled words leaving her lips. The boy was hiding in the shadows. Sarah flinch a bit. -these images are going to haunt me, I must find the truth. I have to go back to Jotunheim- she said as she turn of the water and steps out. __She took a towel, dries herself off, pulls on her casual clothing, takes her Pjs, walks out of the room, places her clothes in the dresser and left her room, sword and long dagger on her belt as she ran to the Bifrost._

_Hogun walking through the hall as he spotted the green flare of Sarah's waist shawl, he watch her run down the corridor, he thought it was nothing so he just let it go. Sarah push open the doors of the palace, spread her wing and took off towards the Bifrost. __She lands in from of Heimdell. "Heimdell, open the Bifrost, I must get to Jotunheim." she orders him as she watch pass him inside, he follows her._

"_My lady Sarah, I am sworn by duty to-" he starts, "Heimdell, I need to get to Jotunheim, I need answers. Please Heimdell." she asks of him when she turns to him. He notices the red pouch in hand as she clung it, he looks back at her and walks to the key panel, Sarah turns to the gateway. _

_Heimdell place his sword into the key slot, lighting creak around the room, "I won't bring danger to Asgard, I promise you Heimdell." she tells him. "I believe you, General." he said, then pushes his key down, sending her into colorful vortex. Sarah could hear her heart pounding as she trials to Jotunheim, questions were flooding her mind._

_-What will happen if the truth is revealed? Who am I? What are these images in my head? What do they mean? Is my whole life just a lie?- these questions flooded her mind as she drew close to Jotunheim. Sarah lands on the cold ruin world of the Frost Giants, Sarah looks around her as she slowly stood and walks her way to the ruin kingdom. _

_Her wings sat on her shoulders, the freezing breeze blow over her, but she wasn't affected by the chills, just continue walking to the palace. She spotted some of the giants walking in the shadows as she enter the palace throne room. __Laufey sat on his throne as the humanoid man was sitting up against it, Sarah stood in to center of the ruin throne room. "Little Asgardian, what brings you back to my kingdom? Want another go?" he asks her, the giants around her glare._

_She grabs her sword, pulls it out and toss it to the ground, Laufey raise and eyebrow. She reaches behind her, pulls out her long dagger and toss that next to her sword, "I didn't come to fight Laufey. I want one thing from you that doesn't involve fighting." she states. Laufey raise his hand and the giants stay in the shadows. _"_What is it you want from us?" he ask her, she walk up to him and offer him the red pouch her carry with her. Laufey took it from her, open it and was in awe as he pulls out a necklace of a clear colorful small tear shape crystal._

"_Where did you get this?" he asks her, "I don't know, Regal gave it to me on the day he died." she tells him, Laufey shot his head at when she mention the name Regal. He's face covered in anger. _"_You knew Regal?" he asks her, she nods, "Yes, he was my father, raise in the warrior I am now." she tells him. Laufey fumbled his brow, "I see, What is it that you what to ask?" he ask her. "Why am I having Images of the fight between the Asgardians and Frost giants battle in my head?" she asks of him, "Images, how so?" he asks. The humanoid man raise his head._

"_I'm seeing these images flash inside my head as if I'm there, an infant crying, that man as a boy hiding in the shadows." she tells him, Laufey stood from his throne and walk up to her. "I see now, you are the child she lost." he states, Sarah just looks at him in confusion, "She? Lost? I don't understand." she tells him._

_The man stood up, "It happen after the war, Regal found your mother, dying while holding you. She ask him to not take you, but he didn't head her words and took you to Asgard and raise you as his own." Laufey tells her. _

_Sarah's face went to shock, she search for the words to say, ". . . Then if I'm not Regal child as you say. . . . Than who's my true mother. . . . and father?" she asks in shock tone, Laufey turns and let the man step forward, the man took the necklace from Laufey. _

"_Our mother's name was Galiya. The warrior mage, she was strong and powerful. And our father was from an old race, more powerful thing in the universe, but I never knew who he was, I never met the man, but our mother came here after the massacre of our home, Modalohiem." he states. Sarah was now at a loss, "Our. . . Mother. . .?" she asks, tears form in her eyes. He smiles, took the necklace and latch it around her neck._

"_I am your older brother, Scott . . . . Sarah." he tells her. Black wings spread out from behind his black, "You were the one that inherited our father's traits and abilities, so you are the most powerful being in the universe, more powerful than Odin and the Tesseract, put together." he tells her, tears stream down her face. __He place the red pouch back in her hands, "I will give you all the time to think about this." he tells her, Scott walks to her weapons, took them and place them back in her sheaths. Sarah turn and ran out of the ruin palace._

"_Is it wise to let her go?" Laufey asks him, Scott turns and looks at him. "She is my sister, not some object you can use for revenge." Scott growls at him, Laufey just back off and sat on his throne. "I see, will you leave, now that your sister knows the truth?" he asks him, "I might as well, I have nothing left to keep me here." he states, then in a bright light shines and Scott vanish._

"_Heimdell, open the Bifrost!" Sarah shouts as she reach the ledge. A light shot from the sky, engulfing Sarah and pulling her from Jotunheim. She found herself back in the observatory, she looks up at Heimdell. __He said nothing, "Did you see?" she asks him, he shook his head. "No you cloak yourself from me, so I do not know what happen on Jotunheim." he tells her, she nods and walks out of the Bifrost and flew back to the palace._

_She lands in front of the doors, opens them and walks through out the halls, her head hung. -I was lied to, not only but Odin, but my father was well. . . . I don't know what to do anymore.- she tells her, her legs gave out and she collapse on the floor, a blank and dead look on her face. __-I'm not a true Asgardian, I don't deserve to be by Loki's side, I don't deserve him- she whimpers, the tears fell onto her hands. -I'm . . . . a monster.- more tears came as she cried silently. A guard walks through the hallways and spotted Sarah sitting on the ground, he walks up to her and kneels down._

"_General, King Loki has requested your presences." he informs his, she slowly lift her head and looks at him, she nods, stood up and follow him to the throne room. The doors open to them and Sarah walks in the throne room. __Loki sat on the throne, Gungnir in his hand and he watch Sarah walk up to the steps on the throne and she kneels down. "I believe congratulations is in order, my king." she said in a serious tone. Loki looks at her, knowing something was wrong._

"_Sarah, come here." he said as he offers his hand, Sarah stood up, walks up the steps, stood right in front of Loki. Looking at his hand, she slowly moves her hand to his, flinches a bit, hesitated to take it. But she place her hand in his, the coolness of his hand mix with the warmth of her's._

_More tears form and started to stream down her cheeks. "Sarah what's wrong?" Loki asks in a concern voice, she fell to her knees "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." she whimpers, Loki sets down Gungnir, moves forward in his seat, lets go of her hand and wraps his arms around her. _"_Sarah, why are you crying?" he asks as more concern builds up as he looks at her, She sniff and calm herself down, "You weren't the only one to be lied to about the truth about their parentage." she mumbles._

"_What?" he states, she sniffs. "I'm not really Regal's daughter, I was taken from Jotunheim as well when I was a baby from my dying mother when she beg him not to, but he didn't listen and took me anyway. I was raise into this warrior without being told the truth." she tells him._

_Loki looks at her, "Did Odin know about this?" Loki asks her in anger, she nods. "Both him and Regal, I feel betrayed, was I not worthy enough to be trusted? I don't know what to do anymore." she tells him, Loki shook his head and caress her cheek. _"_No, you did nothing wrong Sarah, it was Odin that has wrong you. To keep the truth from you." he growls as he looks away. "Loki, can I stay by your side, please?" she asks him, he looks at her and nods._

"_Of course you can stay with me, you can trust me, can't you?" he asks of her, she looks up at him, red puffy eyes, red flush face, tears stain cheeks. She moves and wraps her arms around his neck tightly, "I trust you, I trust you more than anyone. Please don't cast me away." she tells him, he wraps his arms around her._

"_Never, I will never abandon you." he mumbles to her. Sarah cries softy, causing Loki's heart to clutch with anger as he held her tighter and closer._

_Later that night, she and Loki laid in bed, covers over their bodies, facing each other, holding each others hands. "Sarah, can I ask you something?" Loki whispers to her, she nods. "How did you know were adopted?" he asks, "I went to Jotunheim and spoke with Laufey and he told me." she informs him. _

_Loki looks at her, "How can you believe a word he says?" he asks, she smirks. "Because I can tell whose telling a lie or truth, you didn't realize this when we kids?" she states, he said nothing as he lays there._

_She giggles, "But anyway, I look them in the eyes and saw no lie, they were telling the truth." she answers, "Them?" he states, "I wasn't only hidden from the truth of my parentage, but from my sibling. My older brother." she tells him. __Loki looks at her in shock. "I know, it's a lot to take in." she states. Loki looks at her, reaches over to her with his free hand and brush her cheek, "Sarah why did you lie for me back there?" he asks her, she smiles._

"_I knew what you were doing from the beginning, I know you were the one to let the frost into Asgard, and you were the reason that Thor wasn't crown king and his banishment." she tells him, he just looks at her. _

"_If you knew why didn't you tell anyone?" he asks of her. "What kind of friend would I be, if I betray you. I couldn't live with myself, and I promised you that I would always stand with you, no matter what." she reminds him, Loki smiles at her and pulls her into his arms, hugging her tightly. _"_Thank you, thank you so much, Sarah." he tells her, she smiles and snuggles close to him, loosing herself in his cooling embrace._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Later that afternoon, Sarah woke up to find Loki, already dress and sitting on the edge of the bed, looking down at her. She smiles, "Morning sleepyhead." Loki said with a smile, "Oh, I haven't heard that in a while." she mumbles and sat up, stretching. _

"_Sarah I need to go to Midgard and then Jotunheim, I will be back soon." he informs her. She looks at him and smiles. "Ok, be safe, Loki. . ." she tells him. He press his forehead against her. "See you soon." he whispers to her, got up and left. Sarah got up and off the bed, changing out of her Pjs and into her clothing. _

_As she was leaving the room, a guard came up to her, saying that lady Frigga was requesting her presences in the royal chambers. Sarah walks into the room, finding Odin in his bed, in the Odinsleep, lady Frigga was sitting beside him. _

"_Sarah come sit, we have much to discuss." Frigga said with a smile, Sarah nods at her head and took a sit on the other side of the bed. She looks at Odin, as he slept helplessly in the bed. "Why didn't Odin, or Regal tell me about my parentage?" she asks her. _

_Frigga looks at her and sighs, "I ask both of them to be truthful with you from the start, but in Regal and my husband's stubborn natures, he wanted to protect you from what he did that night, he regretted that he couldn't save your mother or bring your older brother with him." she states, Sarah looks at her. "So why lie?" she asks her. _

"_They kept the truth from you so you wouldn't feel different or ashamed." she tells her. Sarah remain silent for a moment, "I don't feel any of that, I just feel. . . betray, and was lost in my thoughts, not knowing what to do." Sarah states. _

_Frigga looks at her, "I was Loki wasn't it?" she asks with a smile on her, Sarah looks at her, red blush crept onto her face. _"_I beg your pardon?" she asks of her, "I've seen the way you look at him." she went on. "W-what are. . . . you talking about, I... I... I... I don't know. . ." Sarah stutters, Frigga looks at her, with a smirk on her face. Sarah just sighs, "Am I that obvious?" she asks her._

"_Not to all, but I know when someone is in love." she tells her, Sarah let out an embarrass sigh. "You know he talks about you all the time." she informs her, Sarah looks up at her. "Even if you were wounded or training, he would worry about you, wonder what you were up to. You bring a smile to him, that I thought was never possible." Frigga states._

_Sarah felt her heart skip a few beats, as she looks away. "But Sarah I want be careful." Frigga warns her. Sarah looks at her and nods, "Thank you for this talk my lady, I will leave now." Sarah stood up, walks to the door, turns to Frigga, bows to her and left the room. __Sarah walks through the hall towards the library, humming to herself. Once her reach the library, she pick out a book, sat on the window ledge, evening setting sun on the city and started to read as she sang to herself._

"_I know you_

_I walked with you once upon a dream,_

_I know you. That look in your eye is so familiar_

_a gleam, but I know it's true that vision_

_are seldom all they seem."_

"_But if I know you, I'll know what you'll do, _

_You'll love me at once. _

_The way you did once upon a dream.__"_

_Sarah was unaware that Loki had return from his jorunay and was leaning against the door, listening to her sing to herself. She was known for her melody voice, she was able to put people to peaceful and sweet dreams._

"_But if I know you, I know what you'll do._

_You'll love me at once,_

_the way you did once upon a dream._

_I know you. I walk with you once upon a dream,_

_I know you, that look in your eye so familiar a gleam._

_But I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem.__ " _

_Loki walks up to Sarah as she turns a page, she was still unaware that Loki was even there, lost in the pages of the story._

"_But If I know you, I'll you what you'll do._

_You'll love me at once the way you did once, upon a dre~am.__" _

_She finish and exhale. "You have a lovely voice." Loki whispers to her, she smiles, unfazed by his sudden appearance. "Welcome back Loki, how was your trip to the two realms?" she asks him, he took his seat behind her, wrapping his around her waist, pulling her closer to him and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Oh the usual. Laufey will attack tomorrow night." he tells her._

_Sarah smiles at him, "All apart of your plan to show Odin you're the better son?" she asks as she turns a page. "Something like that." he states. She laughs a bit, Loki smiles a bit, "I got up something." he tells her, she looks from her boot to him. _"_What?" she asks him. "Close your eyes." he whispers into her ear. She sighs and closes her eyes, Loki pulls his arm away from her waist, reaches into his pocket and pulls out something cup in his hand, took a hold of her left hand, she felt something slip onto her finger. "Can I open them yet?" she asks him. _"_Now you can." he tells her. She slowly flutter her eyes open, gasp with awe as she covers her mouth with her free hand. A small ring with a emerald gem in the center, she pulls her hand away from her mouth._

"_Loki, it's beautiful." she said in awe. "I wanted you to know that no matter where we are, together or separated I will always be with you." he tells her, she turns her body and looks at him. She smiles and snuggles close to him. __Loki wraps his arms around her and press his chin against her head. Loving every moment he was with her._


	4. The Battle ends The War begins

_It was close to evening, Sarah was readying herself for the arrive of Laufey and the other Jotuns. She place her long dagger on the back of the belt, sword on her right hip and a dagger hidden in her boot. She was walking down the hallway, but a guard ran up to her. _"_My lady, Lady Sif and the warriors three have use the Bifrost." he informs him, she widen her eyes and anger and ran to the throne room. She thrust the doors open and walks quickly into the room. "My king. . ." she starts, "I know." he said, Sarah stops on her tracks. "Leave us." he orders the guard._

_He nods and left the room, Sarah walks up to him, "What are we going to do? If Sif and the three morons bring Thor it could ruin everything for you." she tells him. __He looks at her, "It's alright darling, I'll send the destroyer and get rid of them for good." he tells her as he cups the side of her face. She smiles at him, placing her hand on his. She nods to him, he smiles and walks to the weapons vault, Sarah follows after him._

_Loki walks into the vault up the casket, struck Gungnir at the ground, the door that held the destroyer pulls away. The destroyer stood in front of them, "Be sure my brother does not return. Destroy everything" he orders it. __The destroyer nods and vanish. Sarah giggles to herself a bit. "What?" he asks her, she shook her hand and starts to walks out. "What?" he asks as he starts to smile, "Destroy everything?" she quotes as she looks at him. "What wrong with that?" he asks her, "Have you ever wonder why the destroyer was call the destroyer?" she asks him._

_Loki caught onto what she meant and laugh a little, and they enter the hallway, so Sarah wanted to play a game, in a sudden flash she took Gungnir and ran. "Sarah!" Loki calls after her then ran. __As she enters the Throne room, Loki wraps his arms around her, making her giggle. "Can I have Gungnir back now?" he asks her. She looks at him, vanish from his arms. Loki looks around and saw her reappear in front of him._

"_How about saying please?" she said with a smile, holding Gungnir in her hands. Loki smiles as he walks up to her. "Sarah may I pretty please, have . . . . Gungnir. . . . back?" he asks her, as he stood right in front of her, little space in between them. Sarah was at a lose of words when her heart was pounding. _

_Loki looks into her color eyes as he grip Gungnir. "Thank. . . you." he mumbles, she nods her head and looks at her feet. Loki looks at her, cups her chin and lifts her head, making her look at him. __Subconsciously moving his face closer towards her's, Sarah felt her heart pound, she closes her eyes as Loki gently press his lips passionately against her's. Her hands slip from Gungnir and slowly snake up his shoulder, Loki pulls Gungnir to his side, runs his hand down her side and gently grip her waist._

_Pulling her in closer, then the kiss became more rough and demanding, Sarah grips the sides of Loki neck as she push herself up against him. Loki drops Gungnir as he pulls his other arm around upper back, gripping some of her hair. __She pulls back, pulling back as he rested her hands on his chest as he place his hands on her hips, "You have no idea. . . how long I wanted. . . to do that. . ." she pants then giggles. "I could say the feeling is the same." he tells her._

_She looks at him, smiles and gave him a quick kiss, and kneels down to pick up Gungnir. "You know Loki, when this is over. I was wondering. . . if you, maybe wanted. . . A queen by your side?" she said when she stood up and gave Gungnir to him, her face was flushed like a tomato. _

_Loki looks at her with a smile, "I would like that." he said, she step out of his way, he took her by the waist and walks up to the throne. He sat down, pulling Sarah onto his lap, holding her close. Loki watch as the destroyer, destroying everything._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_ Then Thor begins to walks up to the destroyer. "Brother. . . for whatever I have wrong you, whatever I have done to lead you to this. I am sorry, but these people have done nothing to you, take my life and know I will never return to Asgard." Thor states as he stood in front of the destroyer._

_Loki sat on the throne, thinking to himself, the destroyer turns to leave, but turns back, hitting Thor with it's hand, sending him flying back. _

_Sarah looks down at Loki who is saying nothing, she felt him ready to stand, so she stood up off his lap as he stood and walks forward a bit. A small smile was on his lips, he turns to seat back down. Then Sarah turns back, "what?" she said in shock, Loki turns back as well. Thor was alive and he's powers restored. _

_Loki growls as he clutch his fist, "Not even sending to death will stop him." Sarah growls to herself, Loki then walks to the Bifrost, Sarah went to follow after him, "No Sarah, no one must know you're involved with this." he tells her when he turns around and face her. "Loki. . ." she starts, but was silent when he cup her cheek. _

"_I won't endanger my friend and beloved. I know you've been through rough." he states. Then she gave him the look. "You won't let me go alone, will you?" he asks her. She smiles at him, he chuckles, "I love that stubborn nature of yours." he states, pulls her in and captures her lips in a loving kiss. _

_He pulls back and looks at her, "Let go." he said with a smile, she nods at him and they walk of the the Bifrost. Loki place Gungnir in the key slot, opening the gate way to Jotunheim, Laufey and a few of his Jotun men walks through to the observatory of the Bifrost. _

"_Laufey, welcome to Asgard." Loki said after he took out Gungnir. They all walk out of the Bifrost, pass a frozen Heimdell and to the palace. __Loki watch Laufey walk to the royal chamber, Loki pulls Sarah behind a a pillar. "Loki, what's wrong?" she asks him, he cups her cheek. "I can't help but think, I'm going to lose you." he states, she smiles at him, leans into his hand and place her over it._

"_I would wonder the same thing. But you said it yourself, no matter where we are. Together or Separated, a part of me will always be with you." she states as she slips something onto his finger. He pulls back and looks at his hand, a ring with a small ruby gem sat in the middle was place on his finger. _

_He looks back at her, she gave him a sweet smile, he returns the smile and pulls her into a kiss, she place her hands on his chest as she returns the kiss. She could feel Loki love for her in the kiss, in a sudden move Loki switch their positions. __Sarah's back was now press against the pillar and Loki was pressing her further into the pillar."Loki. . . . please. . . don't get distracted by me." she asks of him. He stop and looks at her, "Sorry, got carry away, but I will be back." he tells her and left for the royal bedchambers._

_Sarah could feel her heart beating at a accelerating rate, -Oh god, how did Loki became so dead sexy, but I wonder with his Jotun form?- she wonders, she buries her face in her hands as her face starts to steam. __-I'm 893 years old and I'm acting like I'm 200, I'm such a child- she tells herself. After calming down, she waits for Loki for a half an hour and Loki was running. "Loki? What's wrong?" she asks him, he took her hand and pulls her along._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"_Thor is here, quick we must hurry." he tells her, she nods and ran with him, knowing that she has no time to progress the news, Loki pulls Sarah onto the horse, ridding to the Bifrost. Sarah looks behind them, finding no trace of Thor behind them._

_They got to the Bifrost Loki hops off pulling Sarah off after him, walking quickly into the observatory, placing Heimdell into the key slot, electrify clashing at the walls around them, the Bifrost starting up, shooting at Jotunheim. Loki cast an ice spell with the help of Sarah, making sure the Bifrost won't stop. __The ice crawls down the steps as the ice thickens. Thor then appears at the doorway as he walks in. "You can't stop it. The Bifrost will build until it rips Jotunheim apart." Loki tells him, Thor ran up the the frozen key to break the ice with his hammer._

_But Sarah kicks him in the stomach, sending him to the ground. Loki looks at her as she huffs with anger for Thor. Then he turns his gaze back to Thor, "Why have you done this?" Thor asks Loki. _"_To prove to father that I am the worthy son. When he wakes, I would of save his life, I would of destroy that race of monsters. And I would be true heir to the throne." Loki tells him, "You can't kill an entire race." Thor tells him. "Why not?" Sarah states with a chuckle._

_Thor looks at her, "And what is this now found love for the frost giants?" Loki asks with a smile as he walks away from the key slot, Sarah not far behind him. "You could of kill them all with your bare hands." he said as he stood in front of him. _"_I've change." Thor states when he looks at Loki. "So have we." Loki states, swung Gungnir at him, hitting his cheek. "Now fight me." Loki orders him, hits Thor again, sending him sliding against the floor._

"_I never wanted a throne!" Loki shouts at him as he circles around the room. "I only ever wanted to be your equal." Loki states as Thor stood up. "I will not fight you brother!" Thor shouts at him, "I'm not your brother. . . I never was." Loki informs him, "Loki, this is madness." Thor states. Sarah glares at him as she slowly reach behind her for her long dagger, "Is it madness? Is it? Is it?!" Loki growls at him. _

_Sarah slowly walks down the steps, "Come on, what happen to you back on earth that made you so, soft? Don't tell me it was that woman?" Loki states, causing Thor to shift a bit. "Oh it was, will maybe when we're finish here, I'll pay a visit to her myself." Loki threatens him. Thor snap, he shouts as charge at Loki as he charge at Thor._

_A light flashes and the brother fought. Loki kick Thor off him, he roll over. Loki quickly stood up, but Thor kick his feet out from under him, making Loki to hit his on the ground. Thor stood up and went to strike Loki. __But in a sudden move Thor was thrown back, hitting the wall, Sarah grabs Gungnir and pulls Loki up onto his feet. "Sarah why?" Thor asks her, she looks at him. "I don't have to explain myself to you." she growls at him, Thor got up and attack them, Loki jumps to the side, pulling Sarah close to him when they dodge the strike._

"_Sarah please stay out of this, this is between Thor and I." Loki whispers to her. She looks at him, nods. She glares at Thor and took a few steps back. "Have you turn her against Asgard, Loki?" Thor asks him._

"_I did nothing of the sorts, she understood what I was doing from the very beginning, and chose to stand by me, she has proven that she is someone I can truly trust." Loki tells him. Thor lung at him again, Loki blocks his attack and swung at him, Sarah felt her heart clutch and twist with worry at every strike. _

_Then Thor wham Loki in the back with his elbow, she gasp as he was thrown across the room, she starts to run to him as Thor launch at him, swinging his hammer, Loki got on his knees, turns to him and shot energy from Gungnir as Sarah was close to wrapping his arms around him. __Thor wham into the both of them, sending the three out of the rampaging Bifrost and onto the bridge, Sarah was thrown away from Loki as he rolls and dangles over the edge. "Thor!" Loki calls out._

_Thor pulls himself up and walks to Loki, Sarah hit her head somewhat hard as Thor looks down Loki, "Brother, please." Loki begs him, Sarah shakes her head a bit as she vision slowly focuses. Thor kneels down and went to help him, but it was just an illusion and vanishes, when Thor realizes this as he stood. _

_Loki appears behind him, Thor turns around and Loki shocks him with Gungnir and flips him onto his back. Then multiple Loki form a circle around Thor, laughing at him. "Enough!" Thor shouts summoning some lighting just as the Lokis' were about to strike at Thor. _

_The lighting dispelled the illusions, revealing the real Loki as he fell to the ground, Gungnir clattered beside him. "Loki. . ." Sarah mumbles, struggling to stand. Thor stood up, walks up to Loki and looks at him. Loki just looks up at him, Thor just set Morjiar on top of Loki, making sure that he doesn't move from that spot. __Loki tries to lift his head, but fails everytime, Thor walks over to Sarah, "Come on." he said as he grabs her forearm. Sarah struggles against his grip, but he pulls her along. "How do you stop the Bifrost?" he orders her._

_Sarah looks at him, she glares as she said nothing, he face her gripping her other forearm. "Sarah!" he yells at her, "You figure it out, you selfish jackass!" she yells back at him, Thor threw her to the side and she fell to a knee. _

_He turns back to the Bifrost, "Look at you, the mighty Thor, with all your strength and what does it do you now, huh!?" Loki shouts at him, "Do you hear me brother?! There's nothing you can do!" he also shouts, Thor looks around him then came to a final decision. __He raise his hand, pulling Morjiar off of Loki and into his hand and strikes at the bridge, Loki slowly sat up and Sarah stares at him in shock. "What are you doing?" she said in a shock tone, "IF YOU DESTROY THE BRIDGE, YOU'LL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN!" Loki shout at him._

_Thor continues to wham at the bridge, Loki stood up, gripping Gungnir with a murderous look on his face, Sarah also stood up pulling out her long dagger. Both ready to kill him, "Forgive me Jane." Thor mumbles to himself as he readied himself took one final slam into the bridge. _

_Sarah and Loki were also ready to strike down Thor, but from that final slam a powerful huge force knock all of them up in high into the air. Loki lost his helmet as the Bifrost was destroy in fell into the open void that it created. __As they all fell back down, Thor grabs a hold of Gungnir, that Loki was still holding onto, Loki grab Sarah hand as she fell and Odin grab Thor's ankle. Sarah grip on Loki's wrist as she looks up at Odin._

"_I could of done it, father! I could of done it!" Loki shout up to him, "For you, for all of us." Odin just looks at him with disappointment and sadness, "No Loki. . ." he said in his sad tone, Loki just looks at him. __He turns his look at Sarah, he saw that sad look and a tear siding down her cheek. Loki than looks up at them, his hand slowly slipping. "Loki, no. . ." Thor warns, but Loki just let go of Gungnir. Both him and Sarah being pulled into the void._

_Thor was shouting 'No!'; Sarah felt Loki pull her into his arms. she smiles and returns the hug. Then she spotted a large peace of rumble from the ruined bridge, "Loki look out!" She shoves him away and was hit by the rumbles, forcing her further into the void. "SARAH!" Loki shouts as he reaches for her. _"_LOKI!" she shouts back to him, also reaching for him, being force into the realm; Midgard, she blacks out._

_ Sarah could hear voices as she slowly flutter her eyes open. "Sir look, she's waking up." a man states, she breaths heavy as her vision focuses. _"_Sir, look at these marking on her, I've never seen any like it." he states, as her vision she saw men in suits surrounding her, "Hello miss, I'm agent Coulson of S.H.E.I.L.D, my Director would like to have a word with you, and that a request." Coulson tells her._

_Sarah looks down and saw that her hands were cuffed, she laid her head back down and glares at him, "Bring her." he orders her men, they grab her arms and pulls her along with them. __They arrive at the HQ of S.H.E.I.L.D, she was brought into a dark room and chain to the table, then a black man wearing a trench leather coat walks in and sit on the opposite side of the table. "Hello, you may be wondering where you are and why you're here." he starts, she laughs a bit._

"_I know where I am and who you are, Nicolas Fury, head director of S.H.E.I.L.D, that is a lovely name, a group of people that protect from the bad guys, it's funny how that works right now." she states. _"_I see you're well inform." Fury states, she leans forward a bit "And now here's my question; what the hell do you what from me?" she glares at him._

_He leans back into his chair, "You are a strange being, like the man, Thor I believe he's name was." Fury states. Sarah stiffen and turns her head away angerly away. "Someone you know?" he asks her, "Someone I despise." she growls at him. __Fury raise an eyebrow. "And tell me about the markings or the fact that your hair was white." he went on, she turns and glares at him. "I see you don't want to talk, Agent Coulson, have her prep and ready for the experiments to predecease." Fury states._

_The men unchain her from the table and she kicks, screams, and struggles to break free from their grasp, but she was too weak, "I will find a use of your powers that will protect humanity." he states. __She was drag into a room, glass in a huge glass empty tank with a few holes, strap in and the door close. She pulls against the retains as Fury walks into the room. "Let the test begin." he states and Sarah screams at the top of her lungs, feeling painful energy waves course through her body._


	5. A God's Arrival

_-How long as it been since I've been brought here? A week, a mouth, I don't know anymore, I can't even feel anything- Sarah tells herself as she was in the same room as the Tesseract. __She had been in captivity for 8 full months, half death, no strength left, and a weak body, but her spirit never broke. Director Fury had receive no transfer of Sarah's powers when they were lock away deep within her soul._

_She was strip of her weapons, some of her clothing and shoes and place in a black sports bra with black booty shorts and was bare foot. "I see no results from the alien as usual. But tell me about the Tesseract." Fury said as he walks into the room, one of the scientist, open the tank that held her. __Opens the retrains and she laid limp in his arms. He pulls her into his arms and gently laid her on an operating table. "Her vile signs are dropping, she's not going to make it." a woman speaks. Sarah was falling in and out of conciseness._

"_At this end?" Fury asks Hawkeye, "Yeah the cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right?" he states as the cube powers up. "The door is open from both side." he states, Sarah could feel a small amount over energy powering her up. __The room starts to shake, the Tesseract sends off powerful pulses and one hit Sarah, without anyone realizing it. Her strength returns to her as dose her power, Sarah opens her eyes a little bit to see, what was happening._

_A doorway was open and someone was kneeling in front of everyone, as soon as they all were distracted, Sarah takes her chance and rolls off the table and lands on her feet onto the floor. __She snuck in the shadows as hid behind a desk. "Sir, please put down the spear!" Fury shout at the man. Then a blast went off, causing gunfire to go off, it was quiet for a few moments, she peeks out and saw Fury taking the Tesseract into a briefcase._

_She looks for a weapon and found a gun. She took it, cock it ready and walks quietly up to him, "Please don't, I still need that." a familiar voice states, "This doesn't have to get any messy." Fury tells him, then a bullet was shot into his shoulder, he grunts, turns and looks at her, "Actually it does." she states._

"_Of course it does, I've come too far for anything else." the man states, Fury looks at him, Sarah was brewing in her thoughts that she couldn't hear his name. "We have no quarrel with you people." Fury states. _"_Ant has no quarrel with a boot." the man states, "You planing to step on us?" Fury asks him, "I kinda like that plan, you're the ant and He's the boot." Sarah states, "I come with glad tides of a world made free." he states as he stood in front of a scientist._

"_Free from what?" Fury asks the man, "Freedom." he answers, Fury wrinkles his nose a bit, "Freedom is life great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart." he states, then press the tip of his scepter at the scientist's chest and his eyes turn Tesseract blue. "You will know peace." he states. _

"_Yeah you say peace, but I kinda of think you mean the other thing." Fury states. "Sir, director Fury is stalling, this place is about to blow. Drop a hundred peter rock on us." Hawkeye states as he walks up to the man. "He means to bury us." he also adds. "Like the pharaohs of old." Fury quotes. _"_He's right the portal is collapsing in on itself, we maybe have to minutes before this goes critical." Selvig tells him, "Then we can't waste anymore time, now can we?" Sarah states, Fury looks at her._

_Sarah pulls the trigger, shooting Fury and knocking on his back as he plays dead. Sarah walks up to him, grabbing the case, the man and possess men follow after her. "I believe that is mine." the man said from behind him, she stops at the stairs and scuff to herself. _"_Look, you have save but listen. . ." she starts, but when she turns and saw the one person she always wanted to see again, she cupped her mouth in shock, feeling the case drop from her hand, "Loki. . .?" she asks with shock and fear._

"_Sarah?" he asks back, wobble a little, but Sarah was by his side. "Here, let me help you." she states, swinging his arm over her shoulder and helps him up the stairs, Barton grabs the case and follows after them. __As they reach the top, "We need these vehicles." Barton tells agent Hill, Sarah hung her head and let her arm cover her face. _"_Sarah what's wrong?" Loki whispers to her, "Don't let her see me." Sarah lets him, Loki nods and Sarah helps Loki into the back of the small truck. "Whose this?" she asks Barton as she points at Sarah and Loki._

"_No body you need to know." Hawkeye tells her, the woman turns and slowly walks away, hen Fury radio her, "Hill, do you copy? Agent Barton is computerized, subject Alien has escape" Fury warns her, Barton quickly turns and begun to shoot at agent Hill ."Get down!" Sarah shouts and shoots at the agent along with Barton. "Barton, move." Sarah order him, he jumps down, hops into the driver's seat, starts the engine and drove off. _

_Barton drove in a long tunnel as agents chase after them, Loki raise his scepter and shoot at the agents behind them, killing the shooter and throwing it off course. "show off." Sarah mumbles, Loki just chuckles. __Then agent Hill appeared in front of them, she was facing them as the drove forward, but suddenly the area behind them starts to collapse behind them. Barton swerve a bit, throwing Hill off them and drove off._

_They pop outside into the cold air, trying to get away from the area as quick as possible, but a helicopter appeared, "Barton, swerve right!" Sarah bangs on the hood, and he did so. The helicopter follow after them, it swerve in front of them. __Loki was ready to shoot at it, "Save that energy, this one is mine!" Sarah growls, she jumps on top of the hood of the truck, crutch and shot out, her body engulf in white pure energy as she hit the tail, sending the helicopter spinning out of control, she crash land a mile out. "Barton, find her." Loki orders him, Barton hit the gas panel and drive off to find the spot Sarah crash landed at._

_Sarah made a freaking huge crater, so finding her will be easy. She sat in the middle of the crater, covering her ears. Her body pulsing with energy that was spiraling out of control, "Stop it, I'm in control, I'm in control, god. Shut up, just shut up!" Sarah shouts at the small mumbles and whispers in her head. __Then the sound of a truck pulls up, she looks up and saw the black truck, the driver side door opens, Barton walks up to her, "Come on, we need to get you somewhere so you can be looks at." he said as he pulls her up onto her feet._

_Helps her walks to the bed of the truck, and boost her in. Loki pulls her in and into his arms, holding her tight. Barton returns to the truck and drove off and onto the road, Sarah starts to panic as her powers and voices builds. Loki grips some of her hair, pulls it back and crash his lips onto her, shocking her and exciting her, also silencing the voices and calming her powers._

_Sarah returns the kiss, Loki slides his tongue into her mouth, Sarah turns around to get a better angle of Loki's mouth and tongue as she saddle his lap. Loki slither his hands down her back, feeling her rough cold skin and grips her ass, __She moans in pleasure. Loki kisses her down her jawline and assaults her neck, Sarah leans back a bit to allow him more access to neck. __After a good few minutes, Loki stops, leaving bruise hickeys on her neck. He wraps his arms round her waist as he held her close as she held caress his cheeks with her hands, pressing her forehead against his._

"_It's really you, you're really here." she said as tears fell onto his face. "Sarah, is this where you been all this time? Here, on Midgard?" he asks her, she nods as she sniff a little. Loki moves his arms from her waist, moves her from his lap and laid her back on his lap as she laid her head on against his shoulder. _

_He wraps his arms around her shoulders and held her tight, "When shot yourself at that helicopter, Sarah what was that?" he asks her, she looks up at him, then back down. "Fury did something to me, something I can't explain." she states, he looks at her with worry. _

"_S.H.I.E.L.D experimented on me, stuck wires and needles into me, they tortured me like a fucking lab rat. Just so they can harvest my powers to 'protect' humanity." she states, Loki stiffens with anger. _"_I was half dead, weak from the blood lose and electrify that course through my body, but my powers was lock deep inside me, I went through that for eight solid mouths." she tells him, he grits his teeth together._

"_They dare harm you, dare touch you and use you as a object for power!" Loki growls in anger, Loki looks down at her, his expression softens and caress her cheek. "What's going to happen to me?" she asks him, "hush now love, I'm going to take care of you. I promise we'll find some way to save you." he tells her. __She snuggles into he's chest and he held her as a father would hold his child, -I will save her, I have to save her. I can't lose her, she's all I have. I will tear the nine realms apart to save you, Sarah. My beloved.- Loki swore to himself._


	6. Hideouts and Answers

_The truck pulls up at a abandon warehouse, Selvig and Barton get out of the truck as Loki jumps down from the bed and help Sarah down as well. "This is one of the hideout bases for S.H.I.E.L.D's enemies." Barton informs Loki. He nods at him and helps Sarah walk inside the base, they enter the base. _

_And some soldiers aim at them, "Hey put the guns down, they're allies." the leader orders his men, they lower their guns, the leader walks up to them and looks at Sarah. "Let me guess, subject Alien?" he asks her, Loki glares at him._

"_I see you're well inform." he states, "Our spies kept us well inform, and I may know what is wrong with you, we will give you all access to the computers, the collected videos, a shower and better change of clothes." he states._

"_I won't let anyone just handle me, I maybe in a weaken state, but I will rip out your throat and let you die a slow, pathetic and worthless death." she threatens him, he gulps nervously as the men took a few steps back, Loki chuckles. "You've become more deadly." he speaks into her ear, she smirks "Curtsy of Nick Fury." she states. _

"_I understand, now come I will see that you get treatment for your problem." he states. Loki help her walk to the showers. Loki stood outside of Sarah's shower room, "It feels like I haven't showered in a century." Sarah states, breaking the silence. __Loki just smirks, "I understand the feeling." Loki said, she giggles, rinsing the shampoo out of her hair. "Loki, if you don't mind me asking. What happen to you when we lost sight of each other?' Sarah asks of him._

_Loki was quiet for a moment, "I travel beyond worlds, I've seen things I thought never existed." he states as he quietly strip from his clothing. She ran her fingers through her hair, ". . . then meet the army you need?" she asks him. __He smirks, "You know me so well Sarah." he states, opening the shower curtains, sneaking into the shower. She smiles while rinsing the conditioner out, but her smile fades when she felt Loki's hand lightly run down her arms._

_Sending goosebumps down her spine, Loki gently lean his temple against the back as his hand snake around her belly, pulling her closer towards him. Resting her back against his chest, he moves his head and gently kisses behind her ear, sending shivers across her body. _

"_Loki. . ." Sarah mumbles in a small voice, he pulls on her waist, turning her around, she was now facing him. Her chest press into his, "I'm sorry, but I can't resist anymore." he whispers into her ear. _

_Sarah's heart leap out of her chest, she looks up at him and kiss him, Loki wraps his arms around her frame. Kissing her lovely, not long after the kiss became more passionate and hungry, Loki ran his hands down her body as she ran her fingers through his black wet locks. __She let out a squeal as Loki lifts her off the ground, her legs subconsciously wrap around his waist, holding her in place. Loki moves from her lips to her neck, devouring it, Sarah let out a small moan as her body slowly heated up from his touch._

_Her hand grip the back of Loki's shoulders, "Loki. . . please." she whimpers. Loki stop kissing her neck and looks at her, "Please what dear?" he asks her, she pants. "Please. . . make love to me, make me yours." she begs of him. _

_He smiles and press his forehead against her's, "I will try my best to be gentle, since this is my first time." he states, "It's mine too," she states. Loki press his lips against her as he gently enters her. Sarah's grip tightens as she moans against his mouth. __Loki pulls his mouth away from her's. "Sarah, are you alright?" he asks her, she nods her head shakily as words couldn't forms in her throat, he continues to fill her up with his manhood._

_She press her back against the wall of the shower as he full sheath himself inside of her. She moans loudly as she felt a new feeling inside of her, Loki allow her to adjust to his size, he bucks his hip a little, Sarah arch her back, feeling the pleasure jolt through her. _

_He took that as a signal and starts to pump inside her, she press her chest against he's. His name slips off her mouth, her hands roam all over his back even clawing at him back, his lips find her's tongues fighting for dominance as he pumps himself inside her. _

_But Sarah pulls back and became a moaning mess as she clung to him. "Loki. . . that. . . spot." she said as she struggles. "What? This one?" he asks hitting that same spot again, she through her head jumps with a gasp of pleasure. _"_Loki. . . it feels. . . so good." she gasps, "Sarah, Sarah, I love you." Loki tells her, "Me too, I love you too." Sarah mumbles back to him. "I'm close. . . Loki. . . I'm gonna. . ." Sarah tells him, nearing her limit. "I know. . . me. . . too. . ." he pounds into her harder. She screams his name, as he yells her's._

_And finally he releases inside of her, marking her, branding her. Sarah pants as she laies limp against Loki as he held her tight, "Whoa, that felt. . ." she mumbles. "Amazing?" Loki asks her. She smiles, lifts her head and looks at him. _

"_Fantastic." she states, Loki kiss her, slowly lifting her off of his manhood and set her down on her feet. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rough at the end." Loki tells her, she shook her head, still having a smile. "No, it's fine. Beside we need to finish our shower." she states. Loki looks at her and chuckles a bit, Sarah walks over to the shower head, touch it and warms up the water that went cold. _

_After a few minutes in the shower, washing Loki's shoulder length hair and their bodies, she turns off the shower, opens the curtains, grabs a towel and wraps it around her body. She conjured up another one for Loki and he wrap it around his waist. __They both step out of shower and she spots a pair of folded clothes with a note on them. She pick it up and read what it said as Loki dries himself off._

"_Dear Project Alien,_

_we found some clothes in your size, I mange to _

_find something out about what Fury may have done to your body._

_Come find me in the medical bay when you're done. . ._

_loving your boyfriend._

_~Tom"_

_She place the note on the counter top, dries herself off, place the black sports bra and booty shorts on, then the military pants, black tank top, ankle socks, and combat boots. She dries her hair and looks up at Loki. _

_Who was fully dress and his hair dried, she reaches up touch his hair. "After eight months, your hair became longer." she states, he place his hand on her's, turns and looks at her. "And you became more beautiful." he said, she giggles at his flattery. _"_So what should we do about that Leader fellow?" she asks of him. "If he tries to use you are touch you. . . You know what to do." Loki tells her as he storks her hand with his thumb, she smiles at him. Leans up and kisses him, "See you soon Loki." she states and walks out of the bathroom._

_She meet up with the leader, Tom in the med bay. "Ah, I see you enjoy the bath." he states, she just glares at him. "What have you found, Hydra spy?" she asks him, he smiles. _

"_I see you know who I work for." he said a he walks to the panel, "That's all they ever talk about, it became annoying to hear." she tells him, he looks at her. "I found something that might interested in." he states as he turns the panel towards her, a video plays. __She walks closer towards it as Loki walks into the room, "I want to look right here when the explosion happens." Tom states, Sarah looks when Tom slows the video down. Small lights flicker off her body and then expand through out the room._

"_Are you telling me. . . That I. . ." she starts. "Cause the explosion to happen? Yes." Tom states, Loki came up behind her and held her shoulders, pulling her against him. "Fury damage your body so much that it unlock something hidden inside you, that may have laid dormant for who knows how long." he states. _

_Then walks over to a large blank screen, touch a button and show images. "This is your blood sample before the explosion, it fine, a stable D.N.A" he states, swipes the screen. "Now this is a D.N.A sample after the explosion, something in your cells, making them react violently towards the cause of your pain." Tom states. __Sarah remembers the day of the explosion. "I was. . . asking them, begging them to stop the pain, but I pass out and when I came to, almost everything was destroy." Sarah states. "You must of wanted the pain to stop so much that this power force inside you reacted to your plea to made it stop." Tom states._

_Loki just glares at him, "Sarah, I know that this is too much to ask but, I want to monitor you're heart rate, when you're remembering the past year." Tom states, Sarah looks at him in shock as she pushes herself back, he pulls her behind him, standing in front of her while glaring daggers at him. _"_Look I know you don't want her too. . ." he states, the electronics, lights, even the Tesseract started to glitch and flicker as she grips her head, nails digging into her scalp._

_Images of the experiments and tests from the past year flashes in her mind, -. . . weak. . . disgrace. . . died- the whispers and mumbles start to become louder, "Shut up. . . Shut up. . ." she shouts back to the voices. _

_Everything was on the frets now, Loki and Tom look around seeing the power to the base was being tamper with. "SHUT UP!" Sarah screams, hair sleeking to white, golden markings cover her body, and eyes became dragon-like with a glow. __The screen creaks and the glass walls shatter and exploded, she collapse in her knees, crying softly to herself. Loki turns around, looking down at her, and went to help her. "Don't come near, please." she begs him, Loki stood there, in wonder._

_Why was she pushing her back him? He kneels down in front of her, took a hold of her, Tom went off to get something. Sarah flinch when she felt Loki grip her wrists, all power of resisting him was gone in a single touch. _

_He slowly pulls her hands off her head, seeing her white hair, slowly she raise her head and looks at him with her glowing eyes looking up at him, he looks at her speechless. "I know, I look like a monster." she said, turning her head a from him. __Loki moves his hand from her wrist and gently cradles her cheek, Sarah gasp softly when she felt his cool hand against her cheek and looks at him._

"_I still see you, Sarah, I still see that girl with her red long lock, colored eyes. One Blue, One gold, held a temper that anyone that would never mess with you." he states as he brush her wild bangs out of her face with just his fingers, her red puffy colored eyes look at him as she rubs them along with a sniffle._

"_I've don't care what you are, mortal, Asgardian, giant, or whatever. You will always been Sarah; the girl I meet that day, the one I grew up with, who became my best friend, and was my first love." he cradles her face in his hands, she looks at him in shock. Her hair, skin, and eyes fade back to their original states._

_Tears slides down her face, Loki just smiles his sweet smile as he uses his thumb to wipe away the streams of tears. He pulls her in, pressing his lips against her's in a loving kiss, his hands sliding down her shoulders and wrapping his arms tightly around her middle torso. __Sarah slowly moves her hands up his chests and wrapping her arms loosely around his neck, -We're two of a kind, you and I. And After everything you have done, All the bad and evil. . . I still couldn't bring myself to hate you, I want to stand by you Loki. I want to be by your side, I love you so much, maybe since forever, or that night when we dance. . .- Sarah tells herself._

_**Flashback. . .**_

_**The feast room**__**was booming with guests for the ball tonight, Odin was standing next to Frigga, dress in their royal garb. Along with Thor and Loki, "Aw, come brother smile. Tonight is in honor of our victory against the bilsnib." Thor pats Loki on his shoulder.**_

_**He just glares at him. "Loki are you in a bad mood because Sarah is not here with you?" Frigga asks him, he looks away with a bit of blush from embarrassment. "It's just not the same without her around, I don't even feel like causing mischief tonight." he states.**_

_**Thor chokes on his ale a bit. "What? My little brother doesn't feel the need to cause mischief?" Thor said in shock. Loki just looks at him will an annoy look as he cross his arms, then the crowd gasp in awe when the doors open. **__**A few men ran up to the entrance, mumbling to themselves. Then Fandral and Volstagg ran to the four. "You're majesties, have to see her, It will take your breath away." Volstagg states. "I knew that she was pretty, but now, she's radiant." Fandral states.**_

_**The crowd start to form a path towards them, when the mysterious woman appears before them, Loki's heart was caught in the back of his throat, his knees buckled as his breath hitch. **__**The mysterious radiant woman was none other than Sarah, wearing a elegant green shoulder-less ankle long dress that flows like water as she walks.**_

_**She wore long green sleeves, her red hair was been pull back into a long braid, with curly bangs and a few jewelry decorated long her braid and bangs along with the blue lily. Barely wore make-up, just eyeliner, mascara, and red lipstick. She wore flats, not the biggest fan to heels or any kind of heel. **__**She looks around the room, when spots the royal family, she smiles and walks up to them. "Good evening, Allfather, Allmother, Prince Thor." she states, cruise a bit, she turns to Loki. "Prince Loki." she said then cruise to him as well. Her heart was pounding from embarrassment.**_

_**Frigga place her hand on Sarah's shoulder, "It is good that you join us, Sarah. And I must say, you look wonderful today, the moon rivals your beauty." Frigga tells her. She flush from embarrassment as she cups her cheeks. **_"_**My lady, please. . ." Sarah mumbles. "What do you think dear?" Frigga asks her husband as she wraps her arms around his arm, "It is as you say, the moon rivals her beauty, but the sun is nothing compare to her radiance." Odin states, Sarah could feel her face cooking.**_

"_**Allfather. . ." she mumbles, "Thor, Loki? What do you think of Sarah tonight?" Frigga asks her sons. Thor stop drinking his ale and looks at her. "She seems normal to me." he states and went back to drinking. **_

_**Sarah felt all the flush from her face fall as she glares at him and her hands fell from her face, but soon sighs with relief. -At least he's not fauing all over me or bulling me.- Sarah tells herself. **_

_**But she was pulls out of her thoughts when she felt a cooling hand gently grip her gloved hand, she opens her eyes and saw Loki look at her with his smile, "You are beautiful tonight, my lady." he states and kiss the back of her hand. **__**Sarah felt her heart ready to leap out of her chest as the blush returns back to her cheeks. "Oh. . . thank you . . . Loki." she mumbles to him, he smiles. Letting her hand drop from his. "Loki how long are you going to stand there? Offer the woman a dance." Frigga tells Loki looks at her, starting to catch on.**_

"_**Oh, yes of course." he states, clears his throat. "Sarah would you like to dance with me?" he asks her as he offers her his hand, she felt nervousness running down her spine, but she pulls off a smile. "I'd love to." she said, taking his hand. **_

_**Loki leads her to the dance floor, "I should of probably told you this sooner." she tells him in a low voice so he is the only one that can hear her. "Told me what?" he asks, "I don't know how to dance." she tells him, he cuffs a bit trying not to laugh. **_"_**You're serous are you?" he asks her, "Very much so, I've never felt this nervous in all my life." she whispers, he smiles at her. In a sudden twirl, she was facing him, his set the hand he lead her by on his shoulder place it on her waist and his other hand was intertwines her other hand. "Just follow my lead." he whispers to her.**_

_**She nods her head, keeping her eyes on the ground. "Eyes on me." he whispers again, slowly she raise her head, looking into his green eyes. Not even realizing that they started dancing, she was just lost in his green sea eyes. **__**It was as if he enchanted her with them, but she knew that a relationship between them was wrong. Forbidden even, but deep down she was hoping for, praying even that may just maybe. . . . they could have a chance.**_

_**End of Flashback. . . .**_


	7. Plans and Parties

_Loki went to talk with Dr. Selvig and Barton, Sarah remain with Dr. Thomas Rick a.k.a Tom, Acting Leader. She looks at her watch at was given to her from Tom, so she could keep her heart rate in check, she pulls on her brown leather jacket, sadly missing her formal clothing."I don't understand these midgardian clothing." she states as she looks and feels the leather jacket. _

_Tom just chuckles, "I know that you've haven't had the best welcome to this world." he states, she scuffs. "You can say that again, the first time I come here, I get thrown in a glass tank and was electrocuted so they could harvest my powers, assholes." she states, Tom walks over towards a thin brown box, then walks over towards her. _

"_Will allow me to be the first human to welcome to earth." he states and handed the thin box. She eyes him as she slowly took the box from him, took out a combat knife from her boot, cut the tape, place the knife back in her boot and opens it._

_She had the look of shock and surprise. She sank and sat on her knees, setting the box on the floor. She moves her hands slowly into the box, touching the small frame, containing her necklace and the ring. "These are. . . ." she starts. _

"_Your, when Fury had you lock up, some of our spies snuck in and required your clothing and jewelry, we've been holding on to it for you in case you mange to escape from S.H.E.I.L.D and come out here." Tom tells her. She looks up at him, "I owe you, Tom." she states, taking out her necklace, wrapping it a few times around her neck loosely and clipping it in place. Then took her ring and slips it onto her left ring finger, her hands then return to her dark brown shirt with gold etch into the hemp of the shirt._

"_If you like I can show you to a room you change into." Tom tells her, -I wish I had the power to change the clothing I wear.- Sarah mumbles to herself. And as if her wish granted, her clothing, and her old clothing in the box glow as well, swirling around her._

_Then the glowing died down, reviling her in her old clothing, she had the look of amazement, "Well. . . you don't see that everyday." Tom states, Sarah circles herself looking at her garb. "How did I do that?" she asks herself, "It must one of the many things that Fury had awaken within you." he states. _

_.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

_Sarah was walking through the hideout, looking for Loki, suddenly her small crystal starts to glow with a little sound of humming. She stops on her tracks, snuck into an empty room, looking down at her necklace. Then a sudden flashes shots out, Sarah gasp in shock. _

_Sarah opens her eyes finding herself in a different place, a plain of a cold world. "I WAS A KING! THE RIGHTFUL KING OF ASGARD! BETRAYLED!" Loki shouts in the distance, she turns her head towards the sound and walks towards it._

"_You're ambition is little, born of childish need. We look beyond the Earth to greater worlds that the Tesseract will unravel." the Other tells him. "You don't have the Tesseract. . . yet." Loki taints him, Sarah leans out from behind a huge rock, saw the Other going to attack Loki, but he points his scepter at him._

"_I don't threaten, but until I open the doors, until your force are mine to command. . . you are but words." Loki tells him. Sarah kept watching, feeling worry, "You'll have your war Asgardian. But if you fail, if the Tesseract is kept for us. There will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he can't find you." the Other tells him, circling him._

"_You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as pain." The other went to touch the side of Loki's face. Sarah felt her heart beat with anger for the Other, but sudden Sarah phase herself in front of the two, Loki and the Other look at her in surprise as she was also in shock._

"_Ok. . . how the hell did I do that?" she asks herself, "The Child does live. . ." the Other mumbles to himself, pulling his hand away from Loki. "Sarah. . ." Loki said in shock, she turns and looks at him, "Oh, hi. . . quick question? Where are we?" she asks him. The Other spotted the crystal that was glowing faintly around her neck._

"_So that's how she got here . . ." he mumbles to himself, "Ok this is going to sound crazy. . . but I was walking around the hideout, but then my necklace started to glow and in a sudden flash, I'm here." she tells him. Loki walks up to her pulling her into his arms, a smile on his face as he strokes back some of her hair._

"_So he hidden you. . . for all these years." the Other states, causing Loki to pull Sarah closer into his chest, wrapping his arms more tighter around her. "I had thought your father was the last, but you've proven that he his not, Dul'ka." he states as he circle's them, Loki glares at him, with the look of death._

"_Touch her and it will be your last." Loki growls at the Other, Sarah looks up at him with a little warm feeling in her chest. The Other was taken back by the threat Loki throws at him. "You mean… you don't know what she is?" he asks him. _

_Loki and Sarah looks at him in confusion, "What are you talking about?" she asks him, the Other just looks at her in shock. "You mean... you do know either, oh this is too good to be true." the Other laughs, Sarah pulls herself out of Loki's arms, but remain close to him. "You know something?" she asks again. _

_The Other walks up to her, Loki growl, but Sarah place her hand in front of his chest, stopping from doing, so he just stood there as the Other took a strain of her hair, bring it close to him and smelt her hair. "Mmm, sweet scent of vanilla lavender." he states, she glares at him, and took her hair strain back._

"_You have your father's look, but then again. You don't know who exactly who your father is, do you, Dul'ka." he states, folding his hands behind his back. "My. . . father?" she states. Loki wraps his arm protectively around her waist and pulls her into his chest. _

"_I've known him for a short period time, that man was fool, full of ideas, only trust someone if they prove themselves." he huff in annoyance. "What does that sound like someone I know?" Loki asks, eyeing Sarah with a smiles. _

_She looks at him and smirks. "He may have created the universes and be apart of an ancient species. But that man will die." The Other mumbles under his breath but Sarah heard loud and clear, she turns and looks at him. "Wait, what do you mean by that?" she asks him, the Other turns and looks at her. _

"_Ah, you've inherit your father's gives, maybe with you on our side, we can create a how new world where the Chitauri will be the overloads." The Other said with such rejoice, in a cold way._

"_Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not into the whole, create a new planet scram." Sarah states, "I agree, that sounds physically impossible." Loki states, the Other growls. _

"_Fine, I will let it go for now, just don't forget your promise, Asgardian." The Other states. With a snap of his fingers, Loki shields Sarah as the two disappear by a bright blue light. _

_Sarah jumps awake, founding her in the empty room, she pulls herself onto her feet, she pants with cold sweat running down her forehead, she leans against the wall, feeling her heart ram against her chest. Then the sound of running footstep grow louder, then in a sudden move, Loki appeared right beside her. _

_When he came running through door and looks down at her, "Loki. . ." she starts, but was so pull into the embrace of his arms, Sarah was taken back. But allow herself to melt in his embrace, feeling safe. _

_.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

_Loki and Sarah rode in the flight craft, she sat next to Barton, arms and legs cross, lost in her thoughts. Loki watch her, knowing at she did not like the plan. His mind wonders back to the debriefing._

_**Flashback. . .**_

_**Sarah, Loki, Barton, Selvig, and the other possessed men gathered around at the table, "so what's the plan?" Selvig ask Loki, he looks over at him, "Sarah and I will go to Germany, to the party, being the decoy. So that Barton can sneak in and grab the equipment we need." Loki states, Sarah just let off an unsteady sigh. **_

"_**Sarah and I will become capture, taken to S.H.E.I.L.D headquarters, where we will try, oh what was that Midgardian saying again?" Loki asks himself, "Divide and Conger." Sarah throws out. He looks at her, seeing at look on her face. **_

"_**Yes... turning them at each others throats, Where Barton and the others will come to retrieve us and meet up here, Stark Tower." he tells them, they all nod at him. "Alright, dismissed." he tells them, the men left the room, leaving Sarah and Loki the only ones there. Loki looks over at Sarah, with that look still on her face. **_

_**He sighs and place his hand on her shoulder, "Sarah..." he starts, "I'm against this plan of yours, I want nothing to do with S.H.E. , not after what they did to me." she interrupts him. Loki moves his hand to her other shoulder and slowly pulls her into his chest wrapping his arms around her torso. **_

"_**I know you despise S.H.E.I.L.D for what they done, but I'm here now, and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. Let alone touch you." Loki snares the last part, tightening his grip, she sighs as she leans against his, giving in. "I can't forgive them Loki, I can't bring myself to forgive them." she tells him. He sigh, turning her around his arms and holds her tight. Refusing to let go, "I know Sarah, I know." he mumbles to her, Sarah just let herself relax in Loki's arms.**_

_**End of Flashback. . .**_

_The flight crave set down near the banquette ball in Germany, Loki and Sarah stood up and hand their way to the party through the back door, their clothing phase to formal party material. Loki wore a gentlemen suit with a green scarf as his scepter became a a walking stick. _

_Sarah wore a dark green lush shoulder-less, ankle dress that flows with step. Her hair was in a ponytail that say on her shoulder. Her laid right under her shoulder that her sleeves hung to her knees, she wore flat shoes as the walk through the hallway._

_They reach the balcony that over look the party and saw their target, starting to give a speech, they both walk down the step, Loki flips his cane, whamming the guard in the face. Sending him to the floor, Sarah raise her hand and a strong pulse, hits the other guard siding across the floor. _

_Loki walks up to the target, grabs his throat, forcing him walk backward, Sarah follows after him at a slow pace, Loki flips the man onto a table, she stood beside him. Holding his other arm as Loki took out his eye scan device and plunge it into the man's eye. _

_The people began to scream and shout as they ran. Loki watch them flee with a smile of excitement on his face, Sarah smirks a little as she watch the human flee. _

_They left the corpse on the table statue and walk at a slow pace, their formal midgardian clothing change into their Asgardian clothing. "I still hate this plan of yours." Sarah whispers to him, he smirks. "I know, but please trust me, when was the last time I've been wrong?" he whispers back. She huffs, "Damn, you got me there." she mumbles. _

_Then the sound of a siren reach them, Loki held up his scepter and shot at it, causing it to tip over and skid across the street. The people try to escape, but copies of Loki appeared around them, "Kneel before me." Loki demands them, as his clones box them in._

"_I said. . ." Loki states, him and his clones, slam their scepters down, a blue light shines from all of them. "KNEEL!" he shouts at them, the people stagger a bit, then slowly go on their knees before them. _

_Loki just laughs at them, "Is not this simpler?" he asks them walking though the crowd, Sarah follows behind him. "Is this not natural state?" he asks them._

"_It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom, demises your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled, in the end, you will always kneel" Loki tells them, then an old man stood up, making Loki and Sarah stop on their tracks. _

"_Not to men like you." he tells Loki, but Loki just laugh. "There are no men like me." Loki assures him, "There are always men like you." he shot back, Loki raise him scepter. "Look to your elder, people." he tells them, aiming his scepter at him. "Let him be an example." he states. _

_Then Loki fires at the old man, but suddenly the blast was reflected back at Loki, knocking him off his feet, Sarah went to Loki's side as the two look up at the reason for the blast to reflect back to Loki. _

_Captain America protected the man from the scepter's blast, using his shield. "You know the last time I was in Germany, I saw a man, standing above everybody else. We ended up disagreeing." he tells them, as Sarah pulls Loki onto his feet. _

"_The soldier, he-he. The man out of time." Loki states. "I'm not the one who's out of time." Steve tells him as a S.H.E.I.L.D flight craft, hover a for way out._

"_Loki drop the weapon and stand down." Natasha orders him, But Loki just fires at the craft, which misses, Steve threw his shield a Loki, which also had no effect, the people began to clear out of the area as Steve punch Loki in the face, who show no effect of the punch. _

_Sarah pulls herself away from the fight between Captain America and Loki as the area was cleared out. She watch Steve sucker punch Loki, and that him, he did show an effect, then the show of music rings out of the valley. _

_Then Tony shows up, fires at Loki, sending him flying back and hitting the steps, Sarah gasp and ran to his side. Then Tony stops the music and aims his weapons at him, "Make your move, reindeer games." Tony warns him._

_Sarah exchanges a look with Loki, then the two looks at then, Loki's armor turns into casual Asgardian clothing, he and Sarah then slowly raise their hands, surrendering. Tony place his guns away, "Good move." Tony tells him. "Mr. Stark." Steve greets him, "Captain." Tony greets him back._

_Sarah sighs as they were escorted onto the flight craft of S.H.E.I.L.D, a devilish smirk, hints her features as no one, but Loki notices. Everything was going according to plan._


	8. Reunions and Reveal Secrets

_Loki and Sarah sat next to each other, strap into the seats, holding hands as they were being taken S.H.E.I.L.D headquarters, "Are they saying anything?" Fury asks over the comm, "Not a word." Natasha informs him, "Just get them here, we're low on time." Fury tells her and close the comm link. _

"_I don't like it." Steve mumbles to Tony, "What rock of giving up so easily?" he asks him, "I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop." Steve states, eyeing Loki. "Will you still are sprite for an older fellow." Tony states. _

"_And what of this girl that with him, huh? What's her story in all this?" Steve states, Tony turns and looks at them. "No clue, but she's a real looker, not Loki's type." Tony states, "Why don't you say that to my face, Tony Stark, Son of Howard Stark." Sarah growls at him, Tony was taken back by her outcome. _

"_How did. . ." Tony starts. "How did I know who your father was? Simple, you told me." she tells him as she looks at him with her colored eyes, then leans her head against Loki's shoulder, he sighs as he laid his cheek against her head. _

_Tony exchanges looks with Steve. "Hey don't look at me, you antagonized her." Steve reminded him, Tony frowns a bit. Then lighting dances across the clouds, "Where is this coming from?" Natasha asks, then lighting roared out, making Loki and Sarah move from their comfortable position._

"_What? Scared of a little thunder?" Steve asks them, "We're not over found of what follows after." Loki tells him, then something lands on top of the flight craft, shaking it a bit. Loki held Sarah close to him, as Tony and Steve place on their masks. _

"_What are you doing?" Steve asks Tony as he walks to the back, press a button, opening the back and Thor appears. Sarah gasp in shock in seeing an old face. Tony went to fire at him, but Thor knock him back and crash him into Steve. _

_Thor reaches over to Sarah, throws her over his shoulder, then grabs Loki by his throat, twirls his hammer and flew out, stealing both of the prisoners; after flying for a while and throws Loki against the surface of a cliff. _

_And Sarah was toss against the surface, Loki just groans then laughs along with Sarah. "Where is the Tesseract?" Thor demands of him, "I miss you too." Loki said in a joke way. "Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" Thor growls at him._

"_You should thank me. With the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the Allfather have to conger just to muster you here, your precious earth?" Loki states, sitting up as Sarah stood up and dust herself off. _

_Thor drops his hammer, growls at him that grip him by the collar, but was thrown back by Sarah as she stood protectively in front of Loki. "I thought you both dead." Thor tells them in a soft voice, "Did you moan?" Loki asks him, as Sarah cross her arms and stuck her hip to a side. "We all did. Our father -" Thor starts but Loki cuts him off._

"_Your father." Loki growls, then walks pass Sarah. "He did tell you about my true parentage. Sarah's parentage, did he not?" Loki asks him, walking away while holding his back, "We were raise together, we've played together, we've fought together. Do either of you remember none of that?" Thor asks them. _

"_We remember shadows." Sarah states, "Living in the shade of your greatness, I remember you tossing us into an abyss, we who was and should be rulers." Loki growls at him, "Oh, so you take the world I love for recompense for your imaged sites?" Thor question them, "No the Earth is under my protection, Loki." Thor informs him, but Loki just laughs. _

"_And your doing a marvelous job at that. The humans are slaughtering each other drones while you Idly fret." Loki tells him, "I mean to rule them, why not." he states. "You think yourself above them." Thor states_

"_Well yes." Loki answers, "Then you miss the truth means to rule brother, the throne suits you ill," Thor tells him. Loki growls at him, shove him out of the way and walks back to Sarah. "I've seen world you never known about." Loki shouts at him._

"_I have grown, Odinson, in my exile. I have seen the true power of the Tesseract and when I will it -" Loki states, standing in front of Sarah "Who show you this power? Who controls the would-be king?" Thor demands him._

"_I am a king!" Loki shouts back at him, then Thor grips his shoulders. "Not here! You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream!" Thor shout back, then cup they side of his neck. "You come home, both of you." Thor beg both of them, Loki looks at him, as Sarah looks at him._

"_We don't have one." he answers. Thor push him away, and his hammer flew into his hand, ready to strike Loki, "You need the cube to bring us home, but I sent it off, I know not where." Loki informs him. _

_Thor points his hammer at him, "Listen well brother, I-" Thor starts, but was suddenly gone. "I listening." Loki states. Sarah just giggles, Loki turns around and looks at her._

_He cups the side of her cheek and kisses her, she returns the kiss, placing her hands on his shoulders. He pulls back and looks at her, "Have I told you, you look beautiful in the moonlight tonight?" he asks her with a smile, she thinks to herself and smiles at him._

_I don't think you have." she answers him, he chuckles a bit, brushing a few of her locks out of her hair, "Well, you are radiantly beautiful in the moon light." he tells her, she rolls her eyes and snuggles into his chest. Loki wraps his arms around her. _

_She looks over at Thor, Tony, and Steve now fighting each others. "Idiots the lot of them." she states, Loki follows her gaze. "Yes, I couldn't agree more." she tells him. "I excepted this plan to fail, but I'll admit. You were right." she mumble into his chest. _

_Loki looks down at her. "I'm sorry what, what did you day? I didn't quite catch that." Loki teases her, she looks to the side, "You were right." she tells him, he laughs a bit, lets go of her and sat on a rock, she walks over towards him, sits down next to him. Place her arm on his shoulder and cross her legs._

_Leaning against Loki as the three look up at them, "Like a moth to a flame." she states, placing her head against his shoulder. He smiles and pets her hair, "Exactly my dear, exactly." he mumbles back to her._

_.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

_Sarah and Loki were escorted by a whole squatran of soldier, their hands cuffed behind them, Dr. Banner got a good look at the two, Loki gives of a crazy smile as Sarah just looks at him blankly and they press on. _

_They walking into a glass room container, the door shut tight. "Just so it's clear, if either of you try to escape." Fury tells them, pressing a few buttons._

"_You so much as scratch that glass. . ." he states, then the door below them opens as the air was being suck into the door. Loki looks over down the hole, "30,000 feet, straight down in a steel trap." he states, Sarah looks at him. _

"_Caught the meaning?" he asks, closing the door below them, "Ant, boot." he jest between Loki and Sarah to the panel. Loki just laughs, "It's an impressive cage. Not build I think, for us I think." he states, Sarah laughs a bit and rolls her eyes. "Build for something a lot stronger than you." Fury tells him, Sarah huffed. _

"_Oh, I've heard. A mindless beast, and makes play a man." Loki states, then Sarah walks up next to Loki. "Just how desperate are you. You call on such lost creatures to defend you." Sarah shoots out at him. _

"_How desperate am I? Your boyfriend threaten my world with war. He steals a force that he can't hope to control, he talks about peace, but he kills cause it's fun." he states, Sarah's glare never faltered. _

"_He has made me very desperate. And he might not be glad that he did." he tells her, "Oh, it burns you to have come so close." she taints him, "To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what?" she continually taints him._

"_A war for all man kind to share. And to be remind what real power is." she growls at him, Fury smirks a little. "Yeah let me know if real power wants a magazine or something." he said and walk away, leaving them in the cell. Sarah giggles at herself. "I love it when you threaten people." Loki states, she turns and looks at him. "It wasn't a threat, it was a promise." she tells him._

_.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ _

_Thor, Banner, Steve, Natasha and Tony were gathered around the table, now discussing what Loki was up to. "What about the girl?" Steve asks him, "She is Sarah Regalson, I've known her since childhood." Thor tells him._

"_Any idea why she's following Loki?" Banner asks her. "She's loyal to Loki, she would die for him. She takes loyalty seriously." Thor tells them. Natasha sighs, "Why in the hell would she follow him, be loyal to him?" Banner asks. _

_Thor sighs as he rubs the back of his neck. "This happen when we were just children, Loki extended a hand of kindness to her and they became good friends, best friends. Those two were inseparable, best in the battlefield. But thanks to my arrogance, Loki has turn to evil, and pulls her with him." he tells them. _

"_Loki's reason is sound, but Sarah's reason to attack Midgard is beyond me." he tells them. "Well whatever her reason, it's a pretty damn good if she's follows him." Natasha tells him. _

_Steve sighs, "I've seen the way Loki looks at her, the way he held her hand. Thor is it possible for those two to be in love?" Steve ask him, everyone at the table look at him, "Yes quite possible, they were always together. Like I side; inseparable." Thor answers him. _

_.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ _

_Tony and Banner work on Loki's scepter as they try to hack into S.H.E.I.L.D data base. Steve doubts they'll find anything, but couldn't push the thought from his head, so he investigate for himself; Sarah just laies on the bench, on her side, resting her head against his leg, purring softly when Loki ran his hand through her hair. _

"_You always loved it when I pet your hair, purred softly like a kitten." Loki states, she turns and looks at him, "Meow." she micks a kitten. He chuckles a little, as he lowers his face close to her's. "So cute, so beautiful." he whispers and gently press his lips against hers in a loving kiss. He pulls away and looks at her with a smile. _

"_I love you, Loki." she mumbles to him, "And I love you, my Sarah." he whispers back, she then turns, with alertness in her eyes as she sat up. "Someone is coming." he tells him, Loki follows her gaze and saw Natasha standing before them. "Not many people can sneak up on us." Loki tells her as he stood up. _

"_But you figured I'd come." she states, Sarah stood up as well watching her, "After, after what ever torches that Fury can decors. He would appear as a friend, as a bum. And I would of cooperator." he tells her. _

"_I want to know what you've done to agent Barton?" she asks him, "I would say I expanded his mind." he puts it plainly. "And once you've won. Once you're king of the mountain, what happens to his mind?" she asks him, stepping in front of their cage. "Is this love, agent Rodauff?" Sarah asks her._

"_Love is for children, I owe him a debt." Natasha tells her, Loki back off, "Tell me." Loki said as he took a seat on the beach as Sarah leans against the wall and cross her arms. She sighs, "Before I work for shield, I um. . ." she starts, taking a seat. "Well I made a name for myself, I have a very pacifistic skill set, I didn't care who I use it for or one." she tells them._

"_I got on S.H.E.I.L.D radar, in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me, he made a different call." she tells her side of her story. "And what will you do if Loki decides to spear him?" Sarah asks her. "Not let either of you out." Natasha tells her, Loki just laughs._

"_Oh no, but I like this, your world in the balance and you bargain for one man's life." Loki states. "Regensma falls everyday. I tend not to weep over that, I'm Russian, or I was." she tells him. "And what are you now?" Sarah asks her. _

"_It's really not that complicated, I got red in my ledger, now I want to clean it out." she tells them, standing up from the chair and cross her arms. "Can you? Can you wipe out __**that**__ much red? Drakeoff's daughter?" Loki asks, hitting a nerve. _

"_Salcalf? The hospital fire? Barton told me everything." Loki states, standing up and walks over to her, "Your ledger is dripping. It's gushing red and you think saving a man no ventures than you will change anything?" he questions her as Sarah push herself off the wall and walks over next to him._

"_This is the abashment senility, this is a child, pear, pathetic. You lie and kill, in the services of liars and killers." Loki raise his voice at her. "You pretend to be separated, to have your own code. Something that makes up for the horrors, but they're apart of you. And they will never go away." Sarah growls at her. _

_Then Loki slams his fist against the glass, startling Natasha, "I will not touch Barton, not until he kill you. Slowly, intimately, and very way he knows you fear. And when he wake, just long enough to see his good work." Loki informs her, she turns away from them. "And when he scream, I'll slit his skull. This is my bargain, you mewling quim." Loki promise her._

_Sarah press her hand against the glass, when Natasha starts to cry. "You both are monsters." she whimpers a bit, Sarah just chuckles. "No, you brought the monster." she tells her, then Natasha turns, and she was completely fine. "So Banner. That's your play?" she states, Loki looked surprise. _

"_What?" he states, "Loki means to unleash the Hulk." Natasha states as she starts to leave the room. Sarah's eyes were train on her. "Keep Banner in the lab, I'm not my way. And Thor as well." she said to her comm link, then turns to them._

"_Thank you for your cooperation." she tells them, and left. Sarah smiles to herself, "You are most surety welcome." she states, then walks pass Loki, her hand runs along his jawline. "All according to plan, my love. All according to plan." She mumbles. He smiles as well._

_.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

"_What are you doing, Mr. Stark?" Fury questions him, "Uh, kind been wondering the same thing about you." Tony answers him, "You're suppose to ne locating that Tesseract." he tells him, "Yeah, the model's lock and we're looking for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location in half a mile." Banner informs him._

"_Yeah you're gonna get your cube back, no muss no fuss." Tony states, then a beep went off. "What is phase 2?" Tony asks him and right on time, Steve drops a big silver gun on the table, "Phase 2 is that S.H.E.I.L.D uses the cube to make weapons. Sorry your computer was moving a little slow for me." Steve states._

"_Rogers, we've gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean -" Fury starts to explain, "I'm sorry Nick. what were you lying?" Tony states, showing a panel of a weapon designed by S.H.E.I.L.D for the Tesseract._

"_I was wrong Director, the world hasn't change a bit." Steve states as Thor and Natasha walk in. "Did you know about this?" Banner asks Natasha. "You want to think about removing yourself from this environment?" Natasha asks her. "Actually, Thor I have something to show you." Tony states, Thor walks over towards him, as Tony prepping a panel._

"_It turns out that, S.H.E.I.L.D had a project called Alien, you wanna know who it was?" Banner ask him, and with a push of a button, a video comes on with Sarah strapped to a operating table, in a black shorts bra and booty shorts, needles and wires stuck in her, extracting her blood and she was screaming. _

_Tears in her eyes and streaming down her face, begging for them to stop. Tony looks at the now shock Thor, "You think you found a reason?" Tony asks him, then the two turn to Fury, Thor had an very angry look on his face. _

"_I can explain -" Fury states. "Now I know why Sarah hates Midgard, you people, experimented and torched her, she beg to stop, but you continue, filling her with pain. How do you justify this?!" Thor growls clutching his fist._

"_If you really want to know Thor, they believe that she has some power, that if they harvest it, they could control it, to protect man kind." Banner reads from the files, "Controlling Sarah, is controlling the most deadly of beast that cannot be tame." Thor tells them._

"_How long were they going for?" Steve asks him, "For about eight months, straight. And it says here that is she was mostly dead, right at death's door step, but Loki appears and get this: the Tesseract regenerated her body. All scars and fateful wounds were gone and she was alive again." Tony read. _

"_So if it wasn't for Loki. . ." Steve starts. "Sarah wouldn't be here and Midgard would face a wraith, not even the Allmother could clam." Thor finished for him, then everyone started to argue among themselves; Loki hears this and smiles, "Dear, would you be so kind and open the door?" he asks her, stroking her cheek._

_She smiles at him and with a flick of her wrist the door clicks open. "Oh you are a devil little minx." Loki mumbles, his face an inch from her's. _

_She dips back a bit, "I learn from the best and want to know what else I learn from him?" she whispers to him. She grabs his collar and crash her lips against his. He follow right after, his tongue dances with her's, this he grips her hair and yanks her back. _

"_Don't tempt me, love all I want to do is ravish you." he growls at her, "Trust me, I'm holding back as well. All I want to do is love every inch of you. I couldn't hold this back." she tells him and gently press her lips against his in a loving matter, his grip loosens in her hair as he gave into the kiss._


	9. All Hell Breaks Loose

_The sound of a roar reaches their ears and Sarah giggles to herself and she leans back against Loki's shoulder, "You truly are the talented trickster, Loki." she tells him, he smiles, wrapping his hand around her waist._

"_You're quite a liar yourself, Sarah." Loki tells her, then the door sides open and the two start to walk out once they stood, then Thor appeared in front of them. "NO!" he shouts, running at them, but went right through them; an illusion, the door slides shut and Loki and Sarah were standing next to the panel. _

"_Are you not going to fall for at?" Loki asks him, Sarah cross her arms and shifted her weight on her left leg. Thor scrambles onto his feet and hit the glass, making a crack and the cage shifted sharply. Making him stop, Loki just chuckles. _

"_The humans think us immortal." Sarah states as she press a few buttons and flip open a small case containing the red button. "Shall we test?" she asks him, but the sound of a man being knock out and Coulson points a laser gun at her. "Move away please." he asks her, "Coulson, it's lovey to see you again." she tells him with a cold smile. _

_Loki eyes the laser gun, "You like this? Started working on the the prototype after you sent the destroyer to kill us." he tells him, walking closer. "Even I don't know what it does, you want to find out?" he asks him, starting up the gun, but then was suddenly stab through the chest with the scepter by Loki._

"_No!" Thor yells, feeling helpless. Coulson crumbles against the wall as the other Loki vanished, Thor then looks over to Sarah. "Sarah it doesn't have to be this way." he starts to tell her, she looks at him with her cold eyes and frown. _

"_I know what S.H.E.I.L.D did to you, it was wrong and unjust of them, but not all humans are like them." he tries to convene her. "Actually Thor, it does have to be this way. You don't know that pain I've been through, how it feels like to been inches from death." she growls at him, Loki walks up to her and strokes her shoulder. _

_Then he circles around her, standing behind her, and press a button. Causing the door below them to open below the cage, his then snakes hand down her arm to her's as it hover over the button. _

"_Look away love, you don't need to see this." he whispers to her, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. She looks at Thor one last him then turns her head closing her eyes. Both her hand and his press the button, sending the god of thunder. Falling 30,000 feet to the ground. She sigh as she felt Loki let go of her waist._

_Then the two turn to walk away, "You're going to lose." Coulson tells them, they stop and turns around and looks at him. "I might." he tells him, "It's in your nature." Coulson tells him, "With heroes scattered, your floating fortress sent to crash. Where is my disadvantage?" Loki asks him, "You lack confection." Coulson answers him._

_When Loki asks him again. But Coulson pulls the trigger, firing at him, but Sarah jumps in the way. Taking the fire, they were both crash through the wall and roll along the ground, Sarah was covered in smoke. She stop rolling, laying on her side. _

_Feeling her heartbeat accelerate, her breathing quicken as her eyes flash from dragon eyes to her colored eyes. "Help. . . Loki" she calls out softy. He scrambles over to her, pulls her into his arms and stood._

"_Loki, my heart..." she starts, but was suddenly cut off when Loki slams his lips against her's. She was shock, but gave in. her eyes stop flashing and she relax in his arms, he pulls away from her and watch her lay her head against his shoulder. _

_Then he started running to the S.H.E.I.L.D craft; he made it there, walks on board as the craft starts to take off. The back rear closes when he sit down with her on his lap and the Craft took off, Loki held Sarah tight in his arms. _

"_I'm alright, Loki. No need to worry." she tells him, he sighs letting her go. She moves out of his lap and sat next to him, "Why did you take that shot for me?" he asks her, she looks at him, "I don't know, I just. . . reacted." she answers, Loki turns to her._

_Tears in his eyes, he grip the back of her head and press his forehead against her's. "Please don't do that again." he asks of her, she frown a bit. "I can't make that promise. But I will try." she answers him. Loki pulls her in his arms as he hugs her tight, hold her and refuses to let her go._

_-I can't make that promise Loki, you are too precious to me to watch you get hurt, you were the only friend I'd had, the only person I can trust with my life, and the only one that loves me for me. I'm not ready to lose you let... or even at all- Sarah tells herself as she returns the hug and press her face into his shoulder. _


	10. Battle for New York

_Sarah stood on top of Stark Tower Looking down at New York as Selvig work on the device that held the Tesseract. She then heard an explosion, as she spots Tony in his damage iron suit, he lands on the platform and his suit was taken apart. _

_She and Loki walk into the room just like Tony, "Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity?' Loki asks him, "Uh... Actually I plan to threaten you." Tony answers him, Sarah cock an eyebrow. _

"_You should of left your armor on for that." Loki advice him. "Yeah, seen a bit mileage and got the glow stick of destiny." Tony states, walking to the bar as Loki looks down at the scepter. "Would you like a drink?" he asks them, "Heh, stalling me wouldn't chance anything." Loki tells him. _

"_No, no, no. Threatening, No drink, you sure? I'm having one." Tony went on. Loki then turns away from him and looks outside that windows, "The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that, what have I to fear?" he asks him, turning back to him. _

"_The Avengers. That's what we call ourselves." Tony states, pouring himself a glass. "Sort of like a team, earth's mightiest heroes and something." he mumbles, "Yes I've meet them." Loki states, Sarah took a seat in a chair, watching the exchange of words. _

"_Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But lets to a headcount here." Tony states._

"_Your Bother, the demigod, A super soldier. A living legend that kinda lives up to the legend, a man with breathtaking anger management issues, couple of master assassins and you. Big fella, manage to piss off every signal one of them" Tony tells him, slipping on his metal bracelets and stepping away from the bar with his drink in his hand._

"_That was the plan." Loki tells him, "Not a great plan, when they come and they will. They'll come for you, and your girlfriend." Tony tells him, Loki looks at Sarah for a second and back at Tony with an angry look on his face. "I have a army." Loki throws out, "We have a Hulk." Tony throws back._

"_Oh, I thought the beast had wondered off." Loki reminds him, "You're missing the point, there's no throne, there is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us. But its all on you. Cause if we can't protect the earth, you're damn well sure we'll avenge it." Tony tells him._

_Sarah could here the words of a man with a heart of gold. As Tony drank his drink. "How will your friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you." Loki states, pulls his scepter up, the blade glows blue, he touch his chest lightly with the tip but the sound of a 'clink' echo and the blue glow fades._

_Loki was dumbfounded, so he tries again, 'clink'. Sarah held back a laugh, "This usually works." Loki states, "Well performance issues... it's not uncommon. 1 out of 5" Tony tells him, but Loki grabs his throat, and flung him across the room, in front of the window. "J.A.R.V.O.S, anything time now." Tony mumbles to himself, pulling himself up. _

_But Loki grabs his throat again, lifting him off the ground. "You will all fall before me and my queen." Loki growls at him, "Deploy!" Tony calls out, as a door in the back opens. "Deploy." Tony mutters, being lifted higher and thrown out the window. "You shouldn't of done that, my dear." Sarah mumbles, Loki looks over at her._

"_And why not?" he asks her, that parts of a new suit flies pass him and out the window. "That's why." She answers him, then stood up and walks next to him, "And there's one other person you piss off, his name is Phil." Tony states, flying up to the window. _

_Loki went to fire at him, But Tony beat him to it and sent Loki flying back back. "Loki!" Sarah shouts and ran up to him. Then the Tesseract open a portal and the Chitauri began to invaded._

_She pulls Loki to his feet and they walk outside onto the platform, Loki's casual clothing turns into his warrior armor, along with his helmet. The scepter became longer as the two overlook the city that was being attack. "Loki! Turn off the Tesseract or I'll destroy it." Thor orders him, causing their attention. _

"_You can't, there is no stopping it. There is only the war." Loki tells him, as Sarah forms a long dagger from mid air. "So be it." Thor tells him then Loki and Sarah jump down from the Platform and fought with Thor. _

_They fought hard and fast, then the S.H.E.I.L.D craft hovers in front of them, Loki throws Thor to the side and fires that craft, damaging the wing. Thor then rams into Loki, causing him to drop his scepter and the two end hand to hand combat, Loki was easy defeated, but Sarah was the best. _

_She took Thor on and almost won, but he grip both of her arm, turn her and her back was press against him chest, he grip both of her arms tightly in one arm grip, grabs her chin and force her to look out to the battlefield. _

"_Look at this! Look around you! You think that this madness end with Loki's rules?! It would heal those wounds Sarah." he tells her, "It's too late, it's too late to stop this." she tells him. "No, we can stop this, together." he tells her, she shook her head._

"_This has to happen, its the only way." she growls at him. Thor went to say something, but a sharp stab of pain meets his side, Thor grunts his grip on her loosen. And she burst out of his grip and turns around. _

_Loki stab him with a small dagger of Chitauri making and Thor kneels down gripping the dagger. "Sentiment." Loki mumbles, then Thor attacks him, throws him at glass, picks him up and throws him down on the ground._

_Loki grunts, then rolls off the structure and Lands on a Chitauri craft flight. Sarah watch him flee, the she ran up to Thor, supported him. She grips the dagger and pulls it out of Thor, he grunts. She toss it to the side, cups her hand over the wound and a gold warm light shines as she closes the wound. _

_Then backs away from Thor with tears forming in her eyes, "Sarah. . . ." Thor states, but she shook her head, "Just go. Please, leave me." She whimpers. He saw the look of confusion and sadness in her eyes._

_Thor took his hammer and flew off into the heat of the battle, Sarah turns to the city that was being attack, small screams and wails ring in her head, grips her hair in frustration as her heart accelerated again. -Stop it, stop it, shut up, SHUT UUUUUP!- she yells._

_Then she took in a deep breath and let out a most horrible, ear piercing wail of a scream, the glass in the whole area started to shatter, people began to cover their ear, and the Chitauri where a little out of control. _

_But then as Loki was passing by, Sarah's banshee scream was suddenly cut off, when she she felt something pierce her chest. She looks down and saw on of Hawkeye's arrows, launch into her chest. Loki looks at her in horror as she raise her hand slowly and gently grip the arrow, Sarah looks up at him, tears streaming down from her face. _

_She lost her footing and began to fall. "NO, SARAH!" Loki calls out to her, but his words couldn't reach her, a bright golden light shines around her and suddenly she vanishes. Disappeared in thin air._

_Loki felt his heart twist and tear, his hand flung to his chest, his breathing grew heavy. "Sarah. . ." he mumbles to himself, feeling the tears well up in his eyes. But he brushes them away from his eyes and anger take over and he took off to kill all the Avengers._

_Loki chases Natasha around, Barton fires an arrow at Loki, who caught it like a boss, but it explodes in his hand, destroying the Chitauri craft and Loki lands on the ground of Stark tower, his helmet fell off, and Hulk hit him, sending him right into the room, he growls. _

_But Loki shot up, "Enough!" he shouts, making Hulk stop. "You are all beneath me. I am a god, you dull creature. And I will not be bully by-" Loki states._

_But Hulk grabs him by the ankle and slams him against the floor five to six times and left him in the ground, "Puny god." Hulk states and Loki moans in pain and his eyes as wide as apples; Natasha walks up to the machine that held the Tesseract, "The scepter." Selvig states, causing Natasha's attention. _

"_Doctor..." she states as she walks over to him. "Loki's scepter, the energy. The Tesseract can fight, you can't protect against yourself." he states as she kneels down beside him, "You can't blame yourself, you didn't know what you were doing." she tells him._

_He looks at her. "Why should I think I did? I build in the safety to cut the power source." he informs her, "Loki's scepter." she states, "It may be able to close the portal." he tells her, Natasha stood up and went to find the scepter. _

_But a man with black wing, one blue eye, one green eye, black shoulder long hair tied in a half ponytail. "I believe you will need this to close the portal to Chitauri space." he tells her, she eyes him and slowly took the scepter from his hands. _

_Then he walks over to Selvig and helps him stand, "Come on doctor, we'll need your help in all this." he tells him. _

"_There, point it at the crown!" Selvig tells Natasha, when he pulls him computer back up. The man helps Natasha steady the scepter in the force field. "I can shut it down. Does anyone copy? I can close the portal." Natasha mumbles into her comm link._

"_Do it!" Steve shout back, "Not yet." Tony butts in, "Stark, more of them are coming." Steve reminds him, "I got a nuke heading your way. And I know exactly where to put it." he tells them and took the nuke into the portal. "Come on Stark." Natasha whispers to herself. _

"_Shut it down." Steve orders her, she nods and the man help her reach in and touch the center of the machine and cut off the power source and making the portal start to shut, but Tony made it out just in time of the closing portal. _

_Natasha smiles to herself, "He made it." she sighs with relief, the man let go of the scepter and took a few steps back and she turns to him, "Who are you?" she asks him. "I am Scott, older brother to Sarah. I felt her sudden pain, so I came here to find her. But looks like I'm at a dead end." he states looking around._

"_Can you help me down to the first floor of Stark tower?" she asks him. He bows a bit, "Of course my lady." he states, pick Natasha up, sprouts his black wings out and lands on the balcony outside the first floor room of the Tower. _

_The others showed up and the gathered in front of Loki. He pulls himself onto the stairs and turns to see the Avengers and Scott in front of him and none where happy. "If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now." Loki tells him, but as a response Hulk growls at him. _

_.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

_They group than later on walks to a park square or something, Loki was cuffed and gag, the Tesseract was place in a container and given to Thor, Scott walks up to him and place his hand on Thor's shoulder, Tony walks up to them and gave Scott the evidence of S.H.I.E.L.D's torturer of Sarah, he nods at him and Tony steps away from them. _

_Thor gave the other end of the container to Loki, he looks at Thor with sad eyes, but took the other end, Thor looks at his team and nods to them and turns the handle, the Tesseract engulf all three of them and sent them into the way, back to Asgard, the realm of gods. _

_.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

_Somewhere in London two woman were investigating a high reading of data, which lead them to an abandon warehouse. "Jane are you are the reading is correct?" a woman asks her, Jane looks over at her and frowns._

"_Darcy, don't question me now. I know that it's somewhere here in this warehouse, now help me look." Jane snaps at her, Darcy just sighs and looks around the place, Jane follows her readings and saw a human body laying on her side. "Oh my god, Darcy! Get over here quick!" Jane shouts out to her, Jane ran to the person's side and pulls her onto her back._

_She gasp when she saw the arrow sticking out of her chest, "Oh god, that's, that's an arrow in your chest." Jane states as the woman breathes heavy. She flutters her eyes open and looks at Jane with her colored eyes. "Jane what do you have to yell at- oh god! Is she alright?" Darcy asks her as she kneels down. _

"_Hey can you hear me?" Jane ask the woman. She nods, "Ok, um... do you want me to pull the arrow out?" Jane asks again, the woman nods again. "Ok, ok, breath. Just breath." Jane tells herself, then after taking a deep breath in and letting it out._

_Jane grips the shaft of the arrow and with on strong yank, she pulls the arrow out of the woman's chest, head and all. _

_The woman let out a gasp of pain as she arch her back a bit and fell back to the floor, panting from the release, Jane throws the arrow away and looks at the wound, it imminently closes up and the woman breaths steadily now. _

"_Darcy we need to get her back to our place." Jane tells her, pulling the woman into her feet and place her arm over hr shoulders for support the woman. Darcy did as Jane did and the help the woman walk back to their car. _

"_Hey, can you tells us your name?" Darcy asks her when they place her in the back of the car. "Sarah, my name is. . . .Sarah." she said weakly, laying against the seats. "Sarah, I'm Jane and this is Darcy." Jane introduce them, Darcy waves at her._

"_We're going to take you some where safe Sarah." Jane tells her, starts up the car and drove off to the apartment. Sarah pants as her conciseness fades in and out, but they arrive at the apartment, took her inside and place her on the couch._

_Jane squats down and place her hand on Sarah's forehead. "Don't worry you're safe now." she tells her. Then finally Sarah pass out from exhaustion. _


	11. Coming Home

_Six months later. . ._

_Sarah was in the kitchen, finished washing the dishes. And her cell rings, she turns off the faucet, dries her hand and answers. "Hello?" she asks. "Sarah hi, it's me, Alex." he sounds through the other line. "Oh, hi Alex. I was in the middle of clean." she informs him._

"_Well I wanted to take you out to dinier, somewhere 5:00 pm." he tells her, Sarah turns and looks at the clock; 4:30. "Um sure. Since you're not giving me a choice. I'll be ready when you get here." she informs him then turns off her phone. _

_Then groans, "I don't understand men at all." she grumbles, "I know what you mean, Richard asks me to dinier too." Jane states walking next to her. "You really are good at clean, what's you're secret?" Jane asks her, Sarah just giggles. _

"_Work." she tells her, then heads up stairs. "See ya later, Sarah." Jane shouts out, "Yeah, same to you." she calls back and with a snap of her fingers, her T-shirt, baggy jeans. Change into a black tan-top, baggy pants turn into skinny jeans. She walks over to her closet, opens it and pulls out her black leather jacket, place her small crystal necklace and her green gem ring on her ring finger. _

_Then she walks out of her room, down the stairs and ties on her combat boot. Then went out the door to find Alex about to knock on the door, "Hey you ready?" he ask her, "As ready as I'll ever be." she informs him and they walk to his car. And got in, he starts it and drove off._

_They sat in the fancy restaurant, looking at the menus. Then Sarah sets her down and looks at him, placing her folded arms on the table. "What's the real reason you wanted to take me on a date?" she asks him, he looks at her and sets his menu down as well. _

"_I just wanted to get you out of your house, you seem more sadder when you open the door. So I want to make you happy." he tells her, Sarah sighs. "Alex I've told you. I can't be with you. My heart belongs to someone else and I'll love him forever, even if I die." she tells him, he chuckles a bit. "I know, but I'm pretty stubborn. So I'm not going to give up, not yet." he informs her, she sighs again._

"_Hey, Sarah!" someone calls, Alex and Sarah turn and saw Darcy walking over to him, "Darcy where are you here?" Sarah asks her as she walks up to them. Grabs a chair and sits close to Sarah, "So I show up at the lab, slash Jane's mom's house." she starts, garbing a knife, swiping some butter, grabs a slice of bread. _

"_Fulling excepting Jane to be moping around in her pajamas, eating ice cream, and obsessing about, you know who." she states, Sarah smiles a bit as Darcy takes a bit of the beard. "But she was gone the minute I arrive and I know you know where she is. So I wanted to pick you, find Jane and show her this." Darcy states, giving Sarah the device. _

_She took it and looks at it. "Darcy, dose this mean. . ." Sarah starts, she nods her head, "Hells to the yes, it is." she states, Sarah looks up at Alex with a 'sorry' look in her eyes. "I'm sorry I have to go." she tells him and stood up._

_Darcy stood up as well and place the chair back. "Have fun." he tells her with a smile on his face. "This was fun, promise." she tells him and took off out the door. They walk up to the van. Sarah opens the back door, then saw the guy in the back, "Who is this?" She asks Darcy._

"_He's my intern, Ian meet Sarah Regalson. God of Loyalty, truth, and Balance." Darcy tells him sat in the driver seat on the left. "Sarah meet Ian." she introduce them, "Nice to meet you." Ian tells her, "Pleasure, now scoot over." he tells him. _

_He did so and she sat in the back of the car and she got into the car, closes the door and place her seat belt on. "Let's go." Darcy states, starts the car and drove off to find Jane. Thanks to Sarah directions. _

_Darcy parks the car and went in, Sarah pulls out her cell, unlocks it and plays a recording of the disaster that happened in New York, six months ago. Ian looks over she shoulder, "Hey, that's the New York disaster, it was all over the news. It was horrible or so I'd heard." he states, "Yeah. . . it was horrible especially the terrible wailing." she states._

"_I've always wonder what cause that wail?" he asks aloud, ". . . .I did." she states, he looks at her in shock. "Yeah, shocking, isn't it?" she asks him and turns off the screen. And leans her head back. "I don't want to talk about it, so please don't bring it up." she asks him, Ian nods at her. _

_Then after 20 to 30 minutes, Darcy came back and sat on the driver's side. "Jane's coming isn't she?" Sarah asks her, Darcy nods at her and continues to eat the bread. And 3 minutes later Jane shows up and sits in the passenger side. "And I hate you." she tells her. _

"_What? I said he was cute." she protests, "Just shut up in drive." she tells her and pull her seat belt on. Darcy just smiles to herself, starts the car up again ad drove off. The cross the bridge, "You need to take the next left." Ian instructs Darcy, making Jane jump. "Who is he?" she asks, "Darcy's intern." Sarah answers._

_Jane looks at her, "She has an intern?" she states, Sarah just shrugs. "Uh, Hello doctor Foster, it's uh, it's a great honor to be working with ya." he tells her, "Right, I have to call Eric." she states and pulls out her phone._

"_Oh! Take a right." Ian quickly tells her, Darcy turns right sharply, Making Ellen fall over and Jane to hang onto something. "And a left." he tells her and she turns left sharply. "I have totally mastered driving in London." she tells them._

"_Hi Eric, it's me. Again, where are you, I came here cause you said you were onto something and you vanish." she said to the messaging machine and ends the call. "Sarah do you have a good idea where Eric can be?" she asks her, she shrugs._

_Jane sighs and the continue to drive until the came to an abandon place. Darcy turns off the car and they all step out of the car. "Come on, this is exciting." Darcy tells them, Sarah looks around the place, "Look, the intern is excited." she tells them._

"_Ian." he corrects her. "You wan the phase meter?" she asks Jane, "No." she tells her closing her door. "Bring the Phase meter." she tells her and toss her keys to Ian. "The toaster looking thing." she informs her, Sarah walks to Jane. "Yeah, I know, what the phase meter is." Ian mumbles under his breath, and reaches back into the van. _

_Jane looks at the big metal boxes stat on top of each other, that form a T. a truck turn over and Jane's cell went of, making that ridiculous ring tone. "How do you change the sound on this thing?" Jane asks aloud and answers the phone. _

"_Astrophysics with 3 degrees should be able to change her own ring tone." Darcy tells her over the phone, making both Sarah and Jane look at her, Ellen carries the Phase meter with him as he follows her. _

"_Why you calling me?" she ask her, "I don't want to shout, Enden said it's this way." she informs her and hung up. "Ian. My name's Ian" he said again. Sarah rolls her eyes and the two follow after them. _

_They walk into the building and look around, then pigeons fly out, starling Darcy. But Jane and Sarah just turn as shadows of people ran about. "I am not getting stab in the name of science." Darcy mumbles to them, "It's okay, we're Americans." Darcy shout to them._

"_Is that suppose to make them like us?" Jane ask her, Sarah just blow a strain of her hair out of her face. "they'll make it go away. . ." a child's voice whispers, follow by a shush. _

_Then two young boys and a girl steps out and in front of them. "Oh, they're kids." Jane mumbles to her, "Are you the police?" the girl asks them, "No we're scientist, well I am." Jane tells them, "Thanks." Darcy mumbles to her. _

"_We just found it." the boy right tells them. Sarah walks up to them and kneels down. "Can you show us?" she asks them, they look at each other and the girl nods at her, Sarah stood up and follow after them as the three walk with her._

_They lead them into an open area and the boy stood in front of a truck, he place three finger under the headlight and slowly lift it, the truck began to float in mid air. As it began to spin, Jane, Darcy, Ellen, and Sarah was surprise by this suddenness._

"_Well that doesn't seem right. Jane nods in a agreement; then then ran up a stair well. The boy up a few, grabs a soda and drops it in the middle of the stair well and it vanished before it was even close to touching the ground. _

"_Where did it go?" Jane asks, the girl points up and the soda appears from top, fall and vanished again. It did this for about four around until the other boy caught it. "That's. . . That's incredible." Jane states, she looks around and found and empty can. _

_She drops in the stair well and it vanished. They all look up and waited, nothing happen. "What happen?" Jane asks, "Sometimes it come back, sometimes it doesn't" the girl tells them. Jane turns an looks at the Phase meter, "I want to throw something, Jane give me your shoe." Darcy states as Jane took the meter._

"_I haven't seen readings like this since. . . since. . ." Jane couldn't finish she sentence. "New Mexico?" Darcy asks her, she looks at her looks at her then run off, Sarah follow after her. "Don't touch anything!" Jane shouts back. _

_Jane walks around, Sarah follows after her, she looks over and saw the others were having fun, the wind starts to pick up she looks over Sarah's shoulder and saw the reading grow stronger. "That way." Sarah states, and the two walk further away from the other and down the hallway. _

_They follow the readings and Sarah turns to the walk to her right. They both walk down the hallway, carefully. The readings became stronger, leaves were being moved around them, then they were both being pulled further into the hall._

_Sarah grips Jane's arm tries to stop them, but they were pull into another world, another realm. Sarah and Jane found themselves at a ledge Sarah pulls her away and lets go of her arm and looks around. "Darcy!" Jane shouts, by only echo response. _

_Sarah turns to the large object behind them, "Jane, looks at this." Sarah tells her, Jane turns and they both walk over to the large rock object, they walk around it looking in between the crack at the led liquid floating around the middle. They walk to the other side, then suddenly the red liquid grabs a hold of Jane and Sarah's arms._

_They struggle, but the liquid absorbs itself into their skin and the objects closes, Jane states to rub at her skin. As Sarah watch the liquid disappear into her arm. Sudden dizziness take over and they both collapse onto the ground, falling into a strange dream._

_.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

_Jane starts wake from the dream and slowly sat and found herself back in the warehouse, she looks over and saw Sarah laying on her side, she slides over and shook her shoulder. "Sarah, Sarah wake you." she states, Sarah flutter her eyes and groans as she sat up, pressing her hand against her forehead. _

"_Ow my head." she mumbles as they both stood up. And suddenly ran outside. Darcy was talking to a police officer, then turns and looks at her. "Jane! Sarah!" she calls out and ran to them, "Were the hell were you two?" she asks them, "Tell me you didn't call the police?" Jane asks her as they were standing in front of each others. _

"_What was I suppose to do?" she asks her, "Not call the police." she tells her as it starts to rain, Sarah looks up and saw that rain was not them. She held out her hand and couldn't feel a drop. "I was freaking out." Darcy tells her._

"_You call the cops, the call the feds. Next thing you know, we have S.H.E.I.L.D. Crawling all over "Area 51" the place." Jane states. "Jane." Darcy starts, "We had a stable gravitation anomaly. We had unimpeded access." she went on, "Guys. . ." Sarah tries to but in. "Our only competition was ten years old!" she went on again. "Jane! Both you and Sarah were gone for five hours." Darcy tells her. _

_Both Sarah and Jane look at her shock, "What?" she asks her, thunder sounded, they both look around themselves. "That's weird." Darcy states as Jane held out her hand. They look around and Jane staggers a bit. _

_Thor was standing not that for from them, she gave Darcy the meter and walks over to him and the ran suddenly hits them. Sarah and Darcy jumps from the sudden hitting of the ran. _

"_Topical." Darcy mumbles to her, then she took of her jacket and cover herself from the rain. Sarah joins her under her jacket, "Well it's nice to see Thor again." Sarah mumbles to her, she nods and a officer walks up to them. _

"_So. . . you're not going to talk to him and ask him if you know who has asks about you?" Darcy asks her, Sarah looks away from her. "I. . . when ever I think about him, I don't know what to say." she said in a mumble tone. Darcy giggles at her, "You must really miss Loki." she states, Sarah looks at her and nods._

"_To point where I'm dying." Sarah tells her. Then she looks back at the police. "Um, I'm gonna warn Jane, be right back." she tells her and left Sarah in the rain. "Yeah that's for that!" shout after her and Sarah felt the ran hit her with cold bites. _

_Then the ran suddenly stop, then Jane runs up to an officer Sarah follows after her, "Excuse me!" she said as they walk up to him. "Are you Jane Foster?" he asks of her. "Yes." she answers, "Do you know this man?" he asks her. "He's my intern. My intern's intern." she tells him. _

"_This is privet property and you're trespassing, the lot of you." he tells her, "You'll have to come with me." he tells her and went to grab his arm, but the moment his hand touch Jane's arm and Sarah's hand touch the man, a strong dark pulse shot out of them. _

_Causing everyone to be thrown back, Jane and Sarah were also throw back and lands on their back next to each other. Thor ran over to them and kneels down next to Jane. "Thor..." she groans as Thor helps her up and Sarah stood up as well. _

"_What just happen?" Jane asks. "Place your hands on your heads and step back." the young officer orders them, "These women are unwell." Thor tells him, "They're dangerous." he states and Thor glares at him, "So am I." he tells him. Sarah stood in warrior stance. "Hold on to me." he tells Jane. "What are you doing?" she asks him. _

_Thor looks up as the Nordic marking burn under their feet, then the sudden pull of a bright colorful light. And up in to the sky. Sarah looks around her seeing the stars and saw them suddenly change as they were now in a different realm. _

_They were suddenly now in the new and rebuild observatory. And Jane pants, feeling the adrenaline pump through her, "We have to do that again." she states, Sarah looks around and up to see the gate keeper. _

"_Welcome to Asgard, Jane Foster." he tells her and smiles. Then looks at Sarah, "And Welcome home, General Sarah." he states, she stiffens a bit when she heard him greet her in a gentle tone. "You're a General?" she asks her, Sarah clears her throat a bit as she pulls a stain of her hair back behind her ear. _

"_That's a long story" she tells her as she looks away with embarrassment across her face. Thor chuckles a bit, will it was good to be home again._

_Unaware to them, somewhere to Svartalheim. A group of people, arrive on the ground. The leader kneels down and feels the dirt, "(Look upon my legacy, Algrim. I can barely remember a time before the light)." Malekith tells him._

"_(Our survival will be your legacy. The Asgardian will suffer as we have suffered)." Algrim tells him, placing his hand on his shoulder. Then Malekith stood up, "(I will reclaim the Aether, I will restore our world and I will put an end to this poisoned universe.)" Malekith promise him._


	12. Old Legends Told

_Sarah and Jane were in the healing room, laying on table-like altar, Sarah felt her heart beat as she grip the altar. "What that?" Jane ask the nurse. "Be still." the nurse tells her. And a graph of their bodies shades out in front of them._

"_This is not of Earth, what is it?" Thor asks the young nurse, We do not know, but they will not survive the amount of energy coursing through them." he informs them, he looks at her and she left his side. _

_Thor looks over at them, "That a quantum field generator, isn't?" she asks her, "It's a soul forge." the elder nurse tells her, "Dose a soul forge transfer molecular energy from one place to another?" Jane asks her, the woman looks down at her._

"_Yes." she answers. "Quantum Field Generator." she whispers to him, he chuckles a little. "My words are mere noises to you that you ignore them completely." Odin tells him, Sarah and Jane suddenly sat up when the soul forge was gone._

"_They are ill." Thor tells Odin. "She is mortal. Illness is their defining trait. Sarah is no different." Odin informs him, "I brought them here because we can help them." Thor informs Odin, "They do not belong in Asgard, any more than a goat belongs at a banquet table." Odin insults the two. "Did he just – who you do think you are?" Jane questions him._

"_He is Odin, king of Asgard. Protector of the nine Realms." Sarah tells her, Jane looks at her then back at Odin, "Oh. Well, I'm. . ." she starts, "I know very well who you are, Jane Foster." he tells her, and she looks at Thor. "You told your dad about me?" she asks him._

"_Something is within them, Father. Something I have not seen before." Thor tries to explain to him, "Her world has it's healers, they're called "doctors". Let them deal will it." Odin tells Thor. "Guard! Take them back to Midgard." he orders his men, they walk up to them. "No I would not. . ." Thor tries to warn them._

_But as soon as they touch Sarah arm, a dark red pulse shoots out from both of them, pushing the guards away from them and they both collapse on the table. "Touch touch them, Jane, Sarah are you alright?" Thor asks as he looms over Jane. _

_They nod as Odin took a hold of Jane's arm, gently ran his hand over her arm and saw the red liquid run through her veins. "It's impossible. . ." He mumbles to himself, "the infection it's defending them." the woman states, "No. it's defending itself." Thor states, and Sarah pushes herself up. _

_As the red liquid makes small red crack lines up her skin, Thor helps her stand on her feet and Sarah clams herself down. "Come with me." Odin tells them, Jane pulls herself off the table and the three follow Odin._

_.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. _

"_These are relics that per-date the universe itself. What lies within appears to be one of them." Odin tells them as he took out a book, "The nine realms are not eternal. They had a dawn as they will have a dusk. But before that dawn, the dark forces, the Dark Elves, they reigned absolute and unchallenged." Odin tells them. _

"_Born in eternal night, the Dark Elves came to steal away the light, I know these stories. Mother told them to us as children, do you remember Sarah?" Thor states. She looks at him, "Of course I do, she would tells us every night." she answers._

"_Their leader, Malekith made a weapon out of that darkness and it was call the Aether. While the other relics often appear as stones, the Aether is fluid and everchanging. It changes matter into dark matter, it seeks out host bodies, drawing strength from their life-force." Odin tells them the story._

"_Malekith sought to use the Aether's power to return the universe to one of darkness. But, after eternities of bloodshed my father Bor finally triumphed, ushering in a peace that lasted thousands of years." he finished the story. _

"_What happened?" Jane asks him, "He killed them, Every. Last. Single. One." Sarah states, "Are you certain? The Aether was said to have destroy with them, and yet here it is." Thor states, jestering over to Jane and Sarah. Odin looks over at him, "The Dark elves are dead." Odin states, "Does your book happen to mention how to get it out of us?" Jane asks him, the two men look at her. "No. it dose not." Odin answers her and closes the book._

_.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

_Somewhere in space, Algrim was looking onto his panels. "(The worlds are nearly aligned.)" Algrim informs Malekith, "(You will be the last of the Kursed.)" Malekith tells him, taking out a knife and walks over to Algrim. _

"_(Let my life be sacrificed. It is no less than our people did. Or have you done.)" Algrim states in front of him and Malekith stabs him with the knife, Algrim grunts a little and Malekith pulls the knife out, press his forehead against his and gave the knife to a soldier you gave him an object of the Kursed. _

"_(You will become darkness. Curse to this existence until it consumes you.)" Malekith place the cursed inside Algrim's wound. "(Until you have no power our enemies possess can stop you.)" he tells him, Algrim swallows pain and straighten up._

"_(I tear down their defenses and ensure your return to a universe reborn.)" he promise him, Malekith to a step back and away from him, then a soldier walks up to him, showing him a mask of a warrior tribe or something. Algrim took it, place it on his head and walks to a ship that will take him to the closes realm that is in chaos at the moment._

_So the plan to retake the Aether and bring darkness back to the universe can begin again and this time; make sure no one will stop them from their mission._


	13. Today not a Good Day

_Jane was dress in an Asgardian dress as Sarah dress in a dress as well, but in a golden greenish color. She spent most of her time in her old room, which was never touch or even move. "Was this you're old room?" Jane asks her, Sarah nods at her. _

"_I haven't be in here in two years and I feel as if I left here just yesterday." she tells Jane as walks up to her. "I'm overwhelm at the moment, I expect all of Asgard will want me out of this realm and tell me to go back to the accursed hole I came from." she tells her as she walks out of her room, Jane follow after her. "Oh come on Sarah, you know that's not true." Jane calls after her. _

"_Isn't it?" she asks her, turning around and face her, Jane stops on her tracks. "Help Loki with his plans from the starts, I help him to try and destroy Jotunheim, I help him with trying to kill Thor, I help him try and take over Midgard and did so without a shred of regret nor wish I could of change the past." Sarah tells her in a choke up tone._

_Jane just looks at her and saw the tears in her eyes. "Now you tell me the people wouldn't want me dead." Sarah asks of her, Jane couldn't answer her. _

"_That's what I'd thought, but please Jane leave me be, for now any way." Sarah tells her and walks off into the hall. Thor found Jane and walks with her. _

_.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

_Sarah wonders through the corridors, lost in her thoughts, people move pass her and out off her way, she thought it was because she was hated by everyone. But then she bumps into someone, "Sorry." she whispers. _

"_You don't need to apologize, little sister." a man states, her head shot up and saw a familiar face."Scott, why are you here?" she asks in shook. He chuckles, "I know this is shocking, but I've been here for six months. As you were still in Midgard." he tells her, she was just speechless. _

_But then took her arm and wrap it around his. "Walk with me, we've have much to discuss." he tells her, and the two walk through the halls. Which led them out to the balcony, "So tell me. . . brother. How have you've been?" she asks him as he leans against the railing and looks out to the city._

"_I've been good, everyone here was weary of meet at first, but they accepted me in time." he tell her, she nods and back against the railing. "You know everyone here was worry about you." he tells her, she looks at him, "We all know what S.H.E.I.L.D did to you, the experiments." he went on then she looks away. _

"_We all understand why you want to rule Midgard, for what they did to you, no could bring themselves to hate you and when Odin and Regal lied to you about you really are, anyone would do what you did." he tells her._

"_What's your point?" she questions him, he looks at her, "We forgive you, Sarah. We have always forgiven you." he tells her, she looks at him in shock. "but there was something else I wanted to talk to you about." he informs her, she sighs, "It's Loki, isn't it?" she asks him. _

"_You deserve someone better than him, some who can protect you, shower you with gifts of love, and care how you feel." he tells her, her looks turns into a glare. _

"_I don't need a rich, wealthy, spoiled rotted, man who thinks he's everything, All I want is Loki. No matter what you say or do, I will always love him. Even if death does part us, I will be dead or alive. Still loving him!" she growls at her brother, Scott looks at her, but then props himself on his hand and smiles at her. "So the rumor of our Father's people was true after all." he states. Now she looks at him in confusion._

"_I've been reaching the history of our father's people, and I found that they are doom to love only one person; even if they weren't meant to meet, they would still fall in love. They could live for millions of years." he starts to inform her, she just listen. _

"_And if their partner was a few thousand years to leave, they would chaise the memories of them and carry the live slowly growing inside of them, and I already figured you gave yourself to Loki, willingly." he tells her, she looks away, as her face flush with embarrassment. _

"_Yes I gave myself to Loki of my own free will, He was always there for me, been my best friend, my brother in arms, and now. He is my lover, and he loves me for me." she tells him, he looks at her and sighs. _

_Then he straighten up, "If he hurts up and anyway, shape or forms. He will answer to me." he warns her, she smiles at her brother. Then Thor and Jane walk to the balcony as the two look at them in quiet. _

_Thor explains to Jane about the converse that happens every 5,000 years. When planets are aligned, the nine realms become blurred, opening small rifts. That when the connection is made._

_But once the pass out of alignment, the rifts vanish and that's when the connection is lost, Jane kisses him, Thor promises to save Jane, somehow. Then Frigga, Queen of Asgard shows up and stood before them, "Don't let him hear you say that." she warns him._

"_Jane I would like you to meet, Frigga, Queen of Asgard. My mother Thor states. Jane pulls away alittle and folds her arms in front of her. "Hi." she said weakly. Sarah giggles a bit and Frigga looks over at her. "Oh, Sarah." Frigga held out her hand and Sarah walks up to her and gently took a hold of her hand._

"_Look at you." Frigga states, brushing strains of Sarah's red hair out of her face. "It's good to see you again." Frigga tells her cupping her cheeks._

_Sarah smiles a bit, "I told you, little sister we've forgave you for what you did, no one blame you for feeling that way." Scott tells her, placing his hand on her shoulder. Then the alarms sound, pulling every ones attention in the direction. "The prisons." Frigga states._

"_Loki." Thor mumbles looking at Scott. "Go, I will look after them." Frigga tells them, Scott nods to her and the two took off flying. "Come along my dears." Frigga tells them and they follow her. "That guy's our brother?" Jane whispers to her, "I know right." Sarah whispers back as they follow Frigga._

_.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

"_Odin." Frigga calls out to her husband as the three walk up to him. He looks at her, "Frigga, go!" he tells his guards, and walks up to her. "It's a skirmish. Nothing to fear." Odin tells her, "You've never been a very good liar." Frigga tells him._

"_Take them to your chambers." Odin orders her as Sif walks pass them, eyeing Jane. "I'll come for you when it's safe." he tells her, "You take care." she tells him. Odin caress her cheek. "Despite all I survived, my queen stills worries over me." he states and walk off. _

"_It's only because I worry over you that you have survive." she states, Sarah giggles and Frigga pulls them along, as they walk through the guards, Frigga grabs a hold of one of the guard's sword. _

"_Listen to me now, I need you two to do everything I ask, no question." Frigga tells them, "Yes Ma'am." Jane and Sarah said at the same time and hurried to Frigga's Chambers._

_They walk into the chambers and Sarah closes the doors. Jane sits by the pool and Sarah walks over and sit next to her. "I want to ask you something, Sarah" Frigga states. Sarah looks up at her. "Are you still angry with Midgard?" she asks her._

_Sarah frowns a bit, "No, I'm not angry anymore; after spending a six months with Jane and Darcy. I learn that not all people were like S.H.E.I.L.D, some are cruel and other are kind." she answers her. Frigga smiles at her then suddenly the door were open, Jane suddenly stood up and scrambles to the wall. _

_Sarah looks turns and saw the dark elf, she got up as well and stood next to Jane, her arm held out in a protective matter. "Stand down, creature, and you may still survive this." Frigga threatens him, slowly walking. _

"_I have survive much worse, woman." Malekith informs her, "Who are you?" Frigga demands of him, "I am Malekith and I would have what is mine." he tells her, Frigga looks over to Jane and Sarah. _

_Malekith tries to walk to them, causing the two to move over a bit. But Frigga thrust her sword up, it cracks and it cut at Malekith. He staggers back with shock, then pulls out his swords, but Frigga knocks it out of his hand. _

_The two watch Frigga push Malekith into a corner and she press her blade against his throat. He then looks out of the corner of his eye, Frigga went to strike at the man, but Algrim block her attack and grabs her throat._

_Jane and Sarah stagger at over wall and looks at Malekith as he walks over to them, Algrim grips the back of Frigga's neck. "You have taken something, my sweets. Give it back." he tells them. "(You will lose this fight, elf.)" Sarah speaks in his language. _

_He stops on his tracks. "(The universe will never fall back to the darkness, it will always be in the light, and you won't live long enough to see it.)" she threatens him, Malekith growls at her._

_He reaches to grab her throat, but it went right through her and they both disappeared in a green light. Malekith turns and looks at Frigga, "Witch!" he yells at her, she just smirks to herself. Algrim puts her in a headlock and the sword pointed at her back, Malekith walks over to her._

"_Where is the Aether?" he demands of her, "I will never tell." she throws back at him, he glares at her. "I believe you." he states, and Algrim runs the blade into Frigga's back, she grunts and she was thrown to the ground._

"_No!" Thor shouts, throwing lighting at Malekith, burning the side of his face, throwing him to the stairs, Algrim drops the blood stain sword and helps Malekith up, Thor throws his hammer at them, hitting Algrim in the shoulder and he fell. _

_Thor grips his hammer as it came back, but the Dark elf craft was shows but flew back to the mother ship, Thor throws his hammer at them and hope it hits them, but they were already gone, Thor pants and turns to his mother._

_Soon after, Odin enters the room and saw Frigga laying on the floor, dying. Monajr retreats back to Thor's hand as Odin walks over to her, kneels down and gently pulls her into his arms. Jane and Sarah come out of hiding and saw Frigga. _

_Sarah was in shock as she slowly walks down the stairs, stood a few feet away from them and collapse to her knees, as tears stream down her face. _

_.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ _

_Later that night, a funeral was held, Frigga wore her dress, a sword in her hand and a white veil that over her face. She laid on a boat, on a bed, flowers scattered in the boat as it drifts down the stream._

_Everyone was there to attend the funeral of their beloved queen and fallen comrades, some held white orbs. Odin watch as his wife drifts further up the ocean, Sarah stood next to Jane and Thor and she was also holding a white orb._

_They turn and look at Odin, he stood firm a man readied the fire arrow, he aims it and fires it. _

_The arrow hits Frigga's boat caught fire, the other boats also caught fire. When Frigga's boat reaches the edge of the ocean her boat when over. But suddenly the boat float on thin air and fell as Frigga's soul was now floating up to the stars, going to Valhalla. _

_Then everyone was letting the small white orbs go as they flew up to following Frigga to the gates of Valhalla. Sarah lets her's go as well. _

_Tears streaming down her face, feeling her heart break, Scott stood next her, wraps his arm around her shoulder and pulls her close to him and comforts her. _

_.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

_Down in the dungeon, Loki was reading a book. Then a guard walks up to his cell, Loki turns from his book and looks at the, he delivers the news of Queen Frigga's death and her funeral that happen a few seconds ago. _

_He nods at him and the guard walks away from the cell and Loki held a blank expression on his face. He gently sets his down his book, stood up from his chair to the center of cell, then with a tighten of his fist, objects threw back away from him and hit the cell's wall. _


	14. A Fool's Plan

_In the afternoon, Jane and Sarah were in a guest room, Jane runs her fingertips along her arm as Sarah brushes her hair, slowly. Then a strange sound attracts their attention, Sarah sets down her brush and they both stood up and walk to the balcony. They was the Aether in the sky, covering everything in it's wake. _

_The golden city of Asgard was being shuttered in darkness. This was a foresight of Malekith's plans if her success in reclaiming the Aether from both Jane and Sarah's bodies. "Jane Foster, Sarah Regalson you need to come with us." a soldier tells them and escorted them somewhere._

_.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

"_Where are still unable to restore the palace shields. Our artillery cannot detect them. Even Hiemdall cannot see them." Fandral informs Odin. "My king we are all but defenseless." he also tells him, "They're your prisoners now?" Thor question his father, Odin looks at him then away. _

"_Leave us." Thor orders the guards, everyone left the ruined throne room, leaving just Thor and Odin. "I do not wish to fight with you." Odin tells him as he walks down the steps, "Nor I with you, but I intend to pursue Malekith." Thor tells him._

"_We possess the Aether. Malekith will come to us." Odin tells them, "Yes, and he will destroy us." Thor informs him, "You overestimate the powers of these creatures." Odin states._

_"No I value our people's lives. "I take Jane and Sarah to the dark world, draw the enemy away from Asgard. When Malekith pulls the Aether out of them, it will be expose and vulnerable. And I will destroy it and him." Thor tells him._

_ Odin turns and looks at him, "And If you fall. You risk this weapon falling into the hands of our enemies." Odin tells him, "The risk is far greater, if we do nothing. His ship could be over our heads right now, and will never even now it." Thor tries to get through to his father._

"_If and when he comes his men will fall om 10,000 Asgardian blades." Odin tells him, "And how many of our men shall fall on their?" Thor question him. "As many as I needed!" Odin shouts at him, then stagger a bit as he use Gungnir to balance himself. _

"_We will fight, to the last as Asgardian breath. To the last drop of Asgardian blood." Odin tells him. "And how are you different from Malekith?" Thor asks him, Odin just gave of a sarcastic laugh. "The difference is my son, is I will win." he tells him and walks off. Thor watch him left and he looks over to the dark elf craft._

_.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

_Thor sat alone at an empty tavern as Hiemdall walks up to him, "Your not at Odin's war council." Thor states, "The Bifrost is close by your father's orders. One is to come or to go." Hiemdall tells him as he sets his helmet down on the table._

"_We face an enemy that is even invisible to me. What use is a guardian such as that?" he questions as he sat down. "Malekith will return and you know this." Thor states and looks at him, "I need your help." Thor asks of him_

"_I cannot overrule my king's wishes. Not even for you." Hiemdall tells him, "I'm not asking you to. The realms need their Allfather strong and unchallenged, weather he is or not." Thor tells him. He sighs a bit._

"_He is blinded, Hiemdall by hatred and by grief." he also tells. "As are well all." Hiemdall states. "I see clearly enough." Thor throws out. "The risks are too great." Hiemdall warns him. "Everything we do from here on is risk. There is no other way." Thor tells him._

_Hiemdall was quiet for a moment, but then looks at Thor, "What do you require of me?" he asks him; "What I am about to ask of you is treason of the highest order, success will bring us exile and failure shall mean our deaths." Thor tells his friends, Sif, Volstagg, Fandral, Heimdell, and Scott were gathered at the table, in the middle of the night. _

"_Malekith knew the Aether was here, he can sense it's power. If we do nothing, he will come for it again, but this time, lay waste to all of Asgard. We must move Jane and Sarah off world." Thor tells them, "The Bifrost has been shut down and the Tesseract lock away in the vault." Sif informs him._

"_There are other paths of Asgard, ways only known to a few." Heimdell tells them, "One, actually" Thor states, everyone shifts not liking who Thor had in mind._

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

_Thor walk through the dungeons up to a cell. "Thor after all this time, now you come to visit me." Loki states, then he lean forward a bit. "Why? Have you come to gloat? To mock?" he questions him, "Loki enough. No more illusions." Thor tells him, Loki looks at him surprise and sighs, showing him the real Loki._

_Room trashed, smudges on the walls, Loki was missing his tunic wore a tarred shirt and pants. Barefoot, cuts and blood on his right foot, hair matted and his features held the look of regret. "Now you see me, Brother." Loki tells him. Thor walks over turns the other side, gripping his wrist._

"_Did she suffer?" he asks him, "I did not come here to share our grief, insect I come here to offer you the chance of a far richer sacrament." Thor informs him, Loki cock his head a little. "Go on." he tells him._

"_I know you seek vengeance as much as I do. Help me escape Asgard and I will grant it to you. Vengeance and afterwards, this cell." Thor offers him._

_Loki looks around his cells, back a Thor and laughs a bit, "You must be truly despite to come to me for help." Loki tells him, Thor's look never falter. "Wouldn't you if it meant you can save that woman love?" Thor asks him, Loki looks at Thor with wide eyes. "Sarah. . .?" he starts, "Alive and well. But not for long." Thor tells him._

"_What makes you think you can trust me not to take her away?" he asks him, "I don't trust you, but both Sarah and Jane's lives are on the line. And mother did trust you." Thor informs him, Loki frowns a bit. _

"_But you should know, when we fought each other in the past, I did so with that glimmer of hope that my brother was still in there somewhere, maybe that hope is still there or not. But it won't protect you." Thor informs him, Loki looks at him. "You betray me, and I will kill you" Thor warns him, Loki wore his mischief smirk. "When do we start?" Loki asks him._

"_He will betray you." Fandral warns him, "He will try." Thor states. _

_.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

_Thor and Loki walks through the hallway, Loki was pumping with excitement as he was fully dress. "This is so unlike you brother. So clandestine. Are you sure you wouldn't rather push your way out?" Loki asks him._

"_If you keep speaking I just might." Thor tells him as he was being weary. "Fine, as you wish. I'm not even here." Loki states, taking a form of a guard, "Is this better?" he asks him, Thor looks at him. "It's better company, at least." Thor answers him. _

"_Still, we could be less conspicuous." Loki states, changing both of them, Loki was now Loki and Thor was now Sarah. "Hmm, bother, you look ravishing." Loki states, Thor looks down at his body and saw the change._

"_It will hurt no less when I kill you in this form." Thor tells him, "Very well. Perhaps you prefer on of your new companions? Given you that seem to like them so much." Loki states. Changing their forms again._

_Thor was Thor again and Loki was now Steve Rogers. "Oh, this is much better." Loki said with excitement, "The costume is a bit much. So tight. But the conference. . . I can feel the righteousness surging. Hey do you want to have a rousing discussion with about truth? Honor? Patriotism? God bless Amer. . ." Loki was about to go on._

_But Thor grabs him and shoves him against a pillar, forcing Loki out of his Steve Rogers's form, Thor covers him mouth. Then Loki pulls his hand away from his mouth, "What?" he ask him and follows his gaze. _

_Two guards walk through the hallways, then looks at Thor, "You could at least furnish me with a weapon. My dagger, something." Loki complains, Thor looks at and place something in his hands. _

"_At last. A little common sense." Loki states, but as soon as he looks at his hands, he raise them up and found them in cuffs. "And I thought you like tricks." Thor tells him with a smile and walks on. _

"_So what then? Your lovey mortal and Sarah are being guarded by a legion of Einherjar who will see you coming from miles away." Fandral states, "I won't be the one who comes for them." Thor states and looks over to Sif._

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

_A guard opens the door, as another bring a tray of food for the two. "We're not hungry." Jane tells him, then the sound of a guard grunting, the other turn and saw Lady Sif hit him, knocking him out. "Good, lets go." she tells them. Jane and Sarah follow after her, both pull on their jackets. _

_Then meet up with Loki and Sarah, "You're. . ." Jane states, when she saw Loki, "I'm Loki, you have of heard of me." he tells her and was slap across the face by Jane. "That was for New York." she tells him. He looks at her and smiles. _

"_I like her." he tells his brother, Sarah giggles and kiss the cheek that was slap. "It's good to see you again." she whispers to him. Jane just brush a strain of her hair away as she glares at him. Loki blush alittle when Sarah whispers those words to him._

"_What of the Allfather?" Scott asks him, "It is my sworn duty to notify him of crimes against the Throne." Hiemdall tells them. _

_.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

"_You call me here on an urgent matter, what is it?" Odin asks him as him and his men enter the observatory, "Treason my lord." Hiemdall tell him. "Whose?" Odin ask, "Mine." Hiemdall states, pulling out his sword._

"_My king, the mortal and Sarah have been taken." a man informs him, Odin looks at him then back at Hiemdall. "Stop Thor, by any means necessary." he orders his men._

"_There they are! Take them, on my command!" a man orders, Sif and Thor look over as Sarah kept Jane from smacking Loki again, "I'll hold them off, take them." Sif tells him, Thor looks at her. "Thank you." he mumbles to her and pulls Jane along with her, Loki went to follow. But a blade was at his throat. _

_Sarah looks at Sif, "Betray him, and I'll kill you." she warns him, Loki just chuckles and looks at her. "It's good to see you, too, Sif." he tells her, Sif looks at Sarah and nods at her and the two follow after him. _

"_Assuming you can get Loki's help and you can free this mortal and Sarah, what good will it do? We'll all be dead the minute we take one foot outside the palace." Volstagg tells Thor, "that my friend, is my we won't be leaving my foot." Thor states as he eyes Scott as a smile itches across Scott's lips._

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

_The four walk up to the Craft as Volstagg and Scott walks from the side. "I will give you as much time as I can." He tells him, "Thank you, my friend." Thor states as he shook Volstagg's hand. Jane smiles at him and follows Thor into the Craft._

_Volstagg smiles at her and stops Loki, Sarah stops as well. "If you even think of betraying him. . ." Volstagg growls at him, "You'll kill me? Evidently, that will be a line" Loki states, looking at him. _

_Then push on, "Be careful." Sarah warns him, Volstagg nods at her and Scott follows after them. They enter the craft and Thor went to the control panel, and started pressing buttons. "I thought you said you knew how to fly this thing?" Loki questions him, "I said how hard can it be." Thor states. _

"_Well, whatever you're doing brother, I suggest you do it faster." Loki advice him, "Shut up, Loki." Thor tells him. "You must of miss something." Loki states, "I didn't I'm pressing every button on this thing." Thor informs him._

"_No, don't hit it, press it gently." Loki advice him, "I am pressing it gently, and it's not working." Thor states, slamming his hands on the panel and the ship come online. Thor laugh, trumpery and takes the controls._

_The ship then started to float in mid air, as Thor turns the ship around, he hits a few columns. "I think you miss a column." Loki tells him. "Shut up!" Thor shouts at him, then flew out the wall and took off over the city._

"_Look, why don't you let me take over? I'm clearly I'm the better pilot." Loki tells him, "Is that right? Well, out of the two of us, which one can actually fly?" Thor asks him, Scott help balance his sister from falling. _

_Then where fried at, Thor makes the ship dive and come out from in between buildings, Thor laughs a little, then Jane collapse to the floor._

"_Oh dear, is she dead?" Loki asks, Thor looks over at her in concern. "Jane?" he calls out, "I'm okay." she mumbles to him as the Aether crawls under her skin._

_Then Sarah the the next the collapse, "Sarah!" Scott calls out and kneels down beside her, "I'm fine, still breathing." she tells him as the red crack run up her neck. Loki looks at her with concern. _

_Then they were fried at again, making the ships stagger a bit and hit a railing gun. "Not a word." Thor tells his brother, and a few Asgardian ships chase them, "Now they're following us." Loki states. Then were fired on. _

"_Now they're firing at us." Loki states. "Yes, thank your the commentary, Loki, it's not at all distracting!" Thor yells at him, Thor flew the into a tunnel, but not after beheading the statue of Bor the previous Allfather. "Well done, you just decapitated your grandfather." Loki applause him. _

_Thor flew the ship out of the out of the tunnel, hits a column and dodges a few more fires, flying right beside the bridge. _

"_You know this is wonderful. This is a tremendous idea. Let's steal the biggest, most obvious ship in the universe and escape in that. Flying around the city, smashing into everything in sight so everyone can see us." Loki starts to complain, as Thor open the door right behind Loki. "It's brilliant, Thor! It's truly brilliant!" Loki shouts at him, then Thor shove him out the door. _

_Thor smiles to himself walks over and pick Jane up. He turns and saw Scott holding Sarah in his arms as well. They both walk up to the door, Thor jumps out of the door, followed by Scott and they both land in the Asgardian craft._

"_I see time in prison has made you no less graceful, Loki." Fandral states as Thor lies Jane down and Scott lies Sarah down as well. Loki pulls himself up, "You lie to me. I'm impressed." Loki tells him. Scott just glare at him, "I'm glad you're please. Now do as you promise. And take us to your secret pathway." Thor tells him. _

_Loki nods at him, taking the control. He smiles a bit as he speeds up the speeder to the mountains, Thor looks behind them and saw another speeder chasing them. Loki dodges the fire and raise their speeder into the air._

"_Fandral." Thor instructs, "Right!" Fandral states and grabs the rope that was tied to the side. "For Asgard!" he tells them and disappears over the edge. Loki turns the speeder aiming it right at the mountain._

"_Loki!" Thor starts, "If it were easy, everyone would do it." Loki informs him."Are you mad?" Scott asks him. "Possibly." he answers him, Thor covers Jane as Scott covers Sarah. Loki aims the speeder into a hole, knocking them against the walls and they were being pulled to another realm. And suddenly they were in Svartalheim. "Ta da!" Loki tells them._

_.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

"_(We must strike now.)" Algrim tells Malekith, "(No.)" he states, swotting away someone's hand from his burnt face. "(Asgard is meaningless. The Aether has found it's way home.)" he tells Algrim, showing him his half burnt face._


	15. Holy Shit! A Door!

_The Speeder held hovers over the ruins of the ships of dark elves, Thor cover Jane as she slept and Scott held Sarah in his arms as slept, "What I could do with the power that flows through their veins." Loki states. _

"_It would consume you." Thor tells him as he sat down. "Their holding up alright." Loki states, "Jane and Sarah are strong in ways, you'll never even know." Thor tells him, "Say good-bye." Loki tells him as he jesters over to Jane. _

"_Not this day." Thor tells him. "This day, the next, a hundred years from now is nothing." Loki states and stood up, "It's a heartbeat, you'll never be ready. The only woman's who's loves you prized will be snatch from you." Loki tells him._

"_And will that satisfy you?" Thor questions him, "Satisfaction not in my nature." Loki states, "Surrenders not in mine." Thor shot back. "The son of Odin. . ." Loki states, "No, not just devoted, you think you alone will love a mother, let alone Sarah. You had her tricks, but I had her trust." Thor tells him as he shot up. _

"_You dare bring Sarah into this, she has suffered more than both of us. But Trust? Was that her last expression? Trust? When you let her die?!" Loki rises his voice, "What help were you in your cell?!" Thor shot back, "Who put me there?! WHO PUT ME THERE?!" Loki shouts, Thor grabs his throat, shoving him back. _

"_You know damn well! You know damn well who!" Thor shouts at him and raise his fist, he hesitated a bit and lowers his fist and pulls away. "She wouldn't want us to fight." Thor tells him, "Well she wouldn't exactly be shook." Loki remains him, they smile to each other a bit, "I wish I could trust you as Sarah does." Thor tells him and went to sit down._

_Loki pulls himself up, "Trust my rage." Loki tells him, Scott chuckles to himself a bit. And the two look at him, "Did you find something funny, Scott?" Thor asks him, "You both behave like blood-related siblings." He states._

_Loki glares at him, "We are not brothers." Loki states. "So?" Scott asks him, Loki cock his eyebrow as Thor looks at him in confusions. "Take Jane and Sarah for example, they aren't related by blood, just friends that became a family." Scott starts to tell them._

"_It's not the blood other siblings share, but the bonds that are form over the years or even months. So you may not be brothers by blood, but you're damn well sure are brothers by bonds." he tells them, Thor and Loki look at him then act each other. _

_Maybe there was some truth to what Scott spoke of._

_.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

_They travel for hours waiting for Malekith to show himself. Then Jane and Sarah open their eyes, they match with Malekith's eyes; black eyeballs and light blue orbs._

"_Jane." Thor calls out, "Sarah. . ." Loki asks as the two sat up, and looks out into the distance, and saw a dark elf ship appearing. "Malekith." they both said and Loki lowers the ship in a clear area and continue on by foot. Thor Held Jane close to him as Scott did the same with Sarah, they all walk to slope and saw the ship had land and Malekith and his men were walking out of the ship. They five were kneeling down and overlooks them._

"_Ok, are you ready?" Thor asks them, Jane and Sarah looks at him and nods. "I am." Loki states, "As am I." Scott also states and the three men stood up. Malekith looks up and spots them, "You know this plan of your is going to get us killed." Loki tells him._

"_Yes, possibly." Thor answers him, Loki looks at him and offers him his cuffed hands, Thor glares at him. "You still don't trust me, brother." Loki asks him, "Would you?" Thor asks him._

_Thor sighs and took off Loki's cuffs. Sarah and Jane were stand behind them as they both tried to stay balance. Then looks at Malekith, "No I wouldn't." Loki states, taking out a dagger and stabs Thor in the gut._

_Thor grunts, Loki pulls it out and and Thor went tumbling down the hill. "Thor!" Jane cries out, Loki and Scott jumps down and chases after him. "No. . ." Sarah mumbles and the two stumble down the hill._

"_You really think I cared about Frigga? About any of you?" Loki states and kick Thor in the face, flipping him over, "You are more a fool than I thought you be, Odinson." Scott growls at him, "All we ever wanted, was you and Odin. Dead out our feet." Loki tells him. _

_As Malekith walks up to them and Sarah and Jane ran up to them. Thor reach his arm out, calling Morjiar, but Scott grips his arm and Loki cuts off his hand, Thor shouts in pain, rolling over onto his back and Morjiar came crashing into the dirt beside them._

_Jane and Sarah ran to him, kneeling down beside him. Loki pants, reaches down and grabs Sarah as Scott grabs a hold of Jane, both of the women struggle in their grasp and face them, "Malekith!" Loki shouts, Malekith looks at him as they all stood in front of them. "I am Loki of Jotunheim!" Loki shouts "And I'm Scott, also of Jotunheim!" Scott also shouts._

"_And we grip you a gift!" Loki states and throws Sarah forcefully to the ground in front of Malekith, along with Jane, they both look up at him. "We can only one thing in returns, a good seat in which to watch Asgard burn." Loki asks of him._

"_(He is an enemy of Asgard. He was a prisoner in their dungeons.)" Algrim informs Malekith, Thor rolls onto his side. Malekith walks over to Thor, "Look at me." Malekith orders him and rolls him onto his back, then with a raise of his hand._

_Jane and Sarah were lifted into the air, Malekith looks at them, "You were wrong, child. The universe will fall back to darkness, and I will live to see it." Malekith tells Sarah and retracts the Aether from both of their bodies._

_But as the Aether was being taken from their bodies. They saw a vision, of where Malekith will attack from, and it will spread until there not a signal light left in the universe. Then finally the Aether was no longer inside their bodies._

_Malekith release them and they both collapse on the ground. "Loki, now!" Thor shout, Loki flicks his wrist, dispelling the illusion, Thor calls back Morjiar, lighting cracking around the metal. Loki ran over and Sarah as Scott cover Jane. _

_Thor shot out lighting at the Aether, Sarah regain conciseness and looks at the Aether in the air and was being electrocuted. Then, 'kaboom' the Aether was up in smoke, Loki, Sarah, Jane, and Scott slowly rise as the smoke settles to the ground._

_Thor looks around him, victory was his, or so he thought. Small peaces of red liquid rises up and flows back to Malekith. The Aether reforms and absorbs itself into Malekith's body and his skin was now black as night, and eyes red as blood. _

_He looks at Algrim and starts walking back to the ship. Thor went after him, he hits dark elves out of his way, Algrim pulls a gravity crush off his belt and tosses it at Sarah and Loki. Scott manages to pull Jane to a save place. Loki see the gravity crush and pushes Sarah out of the way. It actives and starts to pulling him in._

_Thinking he was done for, but Thor pulls him out of the way and the gravity crusher was gone. They both look at each other and stood up and saw Malekith boarding his ship, Thor flew over to him, but was knock out of the way, by Algrim when Thor was inches from Malekith._

_Then Thor face off against Algrim, Sarah got to her feet and ran over to Loki. Then they both where surround by dark elves. Sarah press her back against Loki. "Dose this remind of somewhere?" Sarah asks him._

"_Helheim, we were surrounded by zombies." Loki states, Sarah smiles. Then one attacks Sarah, she dodges the attack and, kills him with a sword she created out of thin air. Another attack Loki, but he block the attack and stabs him. _

_Then one the last on, Sarah twists his neck, and killing him, then Loki disappeared. She saw him approach Algrim and Scott was running towards him._

_Algrim was going to deliver the final blow, but Loki stabs him in the back. Algrim looks at the sword, turns and looks at Loki. Algrim was about to grab at Loki, but Loki was shove out of the way, violently and crashes to the ground._

_Algrim grabs a hold of Scott and jams the sword through him, "NOOO!" Sarah shouts and starts to run to him, Algrim then throws him to the ground, Scott gasp as he looks up at Algrim._

"_See you in hell, monster." Scott said to him, Algrim looks at him then at his belt, the gravity crusher was activating. He hurry to remove it, but it was too late. The gravity crusher was active and started crushing Algrim, until there was nothing left of him. _

_Once that was over, Sarah runs to her brother, crashes to her knees and looms over him, tears start to form in her eyes. _

_He smiles at her and cradles her cheek. "It's okay. . . it's okay." he tells her, she shook her head and gathers him into her arms. "No. . . please don't go. . . don' leave me." she begs him, Loki stood up and walks over to Thor and Jane._

"_Sarah. . . I am always. . . with you. If you . . . you can't see me. . . hear me. . . or even if you forget about me. I will always be with you." he tells her. She nods as tears rolls down her face, "You look. . . so much. . . like. . .mother." Scott states._

_Then his hand fall from her face as he closes his eyes and was limp in her arms. More tears run down her face as she gently set her brother down on the ground, she sniffles and whimpers a little and as the others look down at her. _

_But then Scott's body was engulf in a light and forms into a small orb of light and absorbs itself in Sarah. Her body shines for a second and the shining stops, Sarah pulls herself up to her feet and turns and looks at them. _

_Loki was the first to move up to her and hugs her in his arms, Sarah grips him tightly, slightly trembling in his arm. Only made him hug her tighter, she cries softy on his shoulder, Thor and Jane watch Loki hold in Sarah in his arms, comforting her in her time of need. Maybe Loki can change his way. _

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

_They wondered through Svartalheim, a strong sandstorm approaches them and hits against them, Loki kept Sarah close, trying to shield her from the storm as Thor did the same with Jane. Thor spots a cave entrance and they all enter the cave, Julie exhales as she went over to sit down, Sarah joins her._

_Loki went over and stood by Thor, "He's going to unleash it." Sarah states, Loki and Thor looks at her._

"_Not just in Asgard, or on a star. Malekith is going to destroy everything. "How? Sarah, how?" Loki asks her. "I saw him on Earth. Why would we go to Earth?" she asks him, "The convergence. . ." Thor states, "God. . ." Jane mumbles._

"_None of this would happen if Jane and I found the Aether." Sarah states, "Then Malekith would've only possessed it that much sooner." Thor tells Sarah as the two step closer to him. "We only found it because I was looking for you." Jane states._

"_Jane. . ." Thor states, cradling the side of her head. "Now we're trap here." Sarah states. Loki strokes her cheek, then suddenly Sarah's cell begins to ring, everyone looks at her in confusion. She reaches into her pocket, pulls out the cell and answer. _

"_Hello?" she asks, "Hi. Sarah, it's me Alex." Alex states. Sarah suddenly stood up, "Alex, where are you?" she asks, walking further into the cave, "I'm walking down the street, it's been a crazy day today." he tells her. _

_Sarah looks at her phone, "This is amazing." she states, amazed that she was getting any signal. "Is it, I quite enjoy. I really enjoy our dinner the other day, even though we never actually ordered anything."Alex chuckles a bit, Loki shifts a bit in irritation. Thor supports him by patting his shoulder. _

"_How am I getting service here?" Sarah asks, "Is this a bad time? I can try later." Alex asks her, she pulls the phone to her ear, "No, no, no. Alex whatever you do, do not hang up the phone." she tells him. _

"_Ok, listen. I was wondering if you wanted to try dinner again?" Alex tells her, "Dinner, really. Alex if I said it once I'll say it again, I can't be with you, I with to someone's else." she tells him, Loki looks at her in hopes, "And I've told you, I don't plan to give up." Alex informs him, Sarah then looks down at her feet. "Oh my god." she mumbles. Seeing the can that Jane had drop._

_She looks around the ground and found the keys the van. She kneels down and keeps up the keys, turns and looks at Jane, showing the keys. Jane shot up as did Sarah, she then toss the keys to Jane, then Jane took Thor's hand and starts to walk._

_Loki follow then and Sarah took his hand pulling him along. "Where are we going?" Thor asks her, "Hello, are you there?" Alex ask her, "Bye." she tells him and hung up the phone "Why are there so many shoes?" Loki asks and they pass through a portal._

_They all found themselves back in London, back at the warehouse, they walk up to the van and look, Jane turns and looks at Sarah, she looks at Jane. _

_And snaps her fingers, the glass from the ground and inside the van starts to collect itself and resemble back in there spots and the glass was good as new. _

_And everyone gets into the van. Jane starts up the van, "So, whose Alex?" Loki asks Sarah, she looks at him. "Really?" she asks him. Jane giggles, back up the van and drove onto the road. "So are you going to have dinner with him again?" Jane asks her._

"_Jane!" Sarah exclaims, "I'm just curious." Jane states, Sarah cross her arms and leans back. "I could asks the same about you and Richard." Sarah states, Jane strives a little and inhales sharply, "You stay off my back, I stay off your?" Jane asks her, "Agree." Sarah answers. _


	16. Down with the Bloody King

_Jane stop the van at the apartment, she turns off the van and everyone walks inside the apartment. Darcy looks over to them, "Jane, Sarah." she states, jumping from her computer. "Hey." Jane states, tossing the keys and pulls off her jacket, Sarah also pulls off her leather jacket and walks up to Darcy. _

"_You can't just leave like that, the whole world is going crazy. The stuff we saw is spreading." Darcy tells them, Thor sets his hammer on the coat rack. "Did you two go to a party?" Darcy ask them._

"_Eric?" Jane asks in surprise, seeing Eric. He looks up at her, "Jane!" he said in delight, stood up and hugs her "How wonderful." he mumbles and pulls away. "You've been to Asgard." he states, "Where are your pants?" she asks him. _

"_Oh, he um, says it helps him think." Ian tells him, as Loki and Thor walk into the room. "Ok, I'm going to need everything you got on this. All the work you've been doing on graphmetric anomalous, everything." she tells him._

"_Are you well, Eric?" Thor asks him in concern as Loki walks around the room to Sarah. Eric looks at Thor laughs and smiles a bit, "You're brother not coming, is he?" Eric asks him, "Um well. . ." he states and looks over to Sarah as Loki stood beside her._

"_Hello again Doctor." Loki bows a bit to him, Eric eyes him and looks away. "I'm not even going to ask." he mumbles. Thor nod and they all get to work._

"_Malekith is going to unleash the Aether at a spot where all the nine world are connected." Jane states as she and Sarah were dress in modern clothes, "Amplifying weapons impact, for each additional world. The power will increase expansively. The effect will be universal." Eric informs them. Jane looks at Thor._

"_But the alignment is only temperately, he must be in the exactly the right place at the right time." Thor informs him. "Will, how will we know where that is?" Darcy asks. "We follow the directions." Eric states and walks into dinning room, everyone follows him. _

"_This has happen before, thousands of years ago." Eric states, taking out a map and marker and clears off the table. "And the ancients were their to see it, "All the great constructions, the Mayans, the Chinese, the Egyptians. They made use of the gravitational effects of the convergence. And left us a map." Eric states, laying a map on the table._

"_Stonehenge, Snowdon, the Great Orme. These are all coordinates taking us. . ." Eric states, "Here." he tells them marking the map and points to where the lines are most connected. "Greenwich?" both Ian and Sarah said. _

"_The walls between worlds will be almost non-existent. Physics is going to go ballistic. Increase and decrease in gravity, spatial extrusions." Jane states. "Meaning that the very fabric of reality will be torn apart." Loki states, Sarah looks at him, then Morjiar flies to Thor's hand. "I'll get my pants." Eric tells them._

_.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

_Later in the morning, "Focus this is important, we have to hammer them in all round the site and Jane and Eric will activate them from the tower." Darcy tells Ian, "They're tape together." he tells her. "Do you even know what these things do?" she asks him. "Um. . . no." he tells her. "Neither do I." she tells him._

_Jane and Eric were inside the building, walking in a hurry as Darcy and Ian also hurry. Loki, Sarah and Thor waited for Malekith to show, and the water in the river was suddenly splitting a bit. _

_People started to run as the ship decloaks, "Guys, he's here!" Sarah shouts out, and watch as ship creates a destroyed path to the center of Greenwich, he walks out of his ship, his men follows him and he see a portal to another realm open. But then Thor lands in the time square, along with Sarah as her clothing turn into her Asgard warrior outfit._

_Brown shoulder-less shirt, gold etch into the hemp, long dark brown pants, knee-high boot, golden armor attach to the front of her boots. Long dark brown gloves, golden bracers, long green waist shawl at reaches her ankles. A sword at her hip and long dagger against her back. _

"_You did not need to come so far, Asgardians, death would of come to you. Soon enough." Malekith tells him, "Not by your hand!" Thor tells him as him, Loki and Sarah approach him in a stand off. _

"_Your universe was never meant to be. Your world and your family, will be extinguished!" Malekith shouts at them, shooting the Aether at them, Sarah quick stood in front of them and creates a shield and block the attack. _

_Malekith attacks again, making the shield crack a bit and pushes Sarah back a bit. Loki helps her stand her ground._

_He throw another attack at her and the shield crack even more, "You know with all that power. . . I'd thought you'd hit harder." Sarah taints him, Malekith readies himself for another attack, "Sarah now!" Thor instructs._

_Sarah drops the shield, Loki pulls her into a kneeing postilion as Thor swung his hammer at Malekith, sending him flying back. Thor took off after him and the elves turn their attention to them. _

_Loki and Sarah stood up, Sarah drew her sword as Loki drew his daggers. "Just like old times. . ." Sarah states, Loki smiles. "Yes indeed." he tells her and watch a few of the dark elves were gone. "What the. . ." Loki starts, "That would be Jane." she tells him and they charge that the elves fighting them._

_After frighting with them and killing them merciless she saw Malekith appear in the square he looks up and saw the realms aligning. Anger and hatred fill her every body. "MALEKITH!" she shouts at him, he slowly looks from the alignment and at her. He gave her an evil grin and starts to walk to the weakest point of the alignment. _

"_No, no!" she shout, and starts to run to him, a great pillar of the Aether surrounds him, Sarah was almost there, but she steps into a portal._

_And suddenly landed on top of Loki as the fell to the ground, "Loki?" she asks. "Sarah." he states. Then she looks up at Darcy, who was kissing Ian. "Darcy?" Jane asks, she looks at her and drops Ian._

"_Jane!" she exclaims, "Ian." Eric states, "Selvig." Ian states. "Sarah!" Jane states, "Mew Mew!" Darcy states as Morjiar passes by. _

_Sarah got off of Loki and helps him up to his feet, then they run to the outside of the square and saw Thor looking over at the colossal of the Aether. "Thor!" Jane shouts out. As Jane, Sarah Eric and Loki run up to him._

"_We're too late." Jane tells him, "The convergence is at it's peak." Eric tells him, Thor looks over to equipment in Eric's hands. "Not from here." Eric inform him. "We can't get close enough." Jane tells him, Loki and Sarah exchange looks that looks at Thor. "I can." Thor states and took the equipment from his hands. _

"_Thor, I will come with you." Loki states and ran with him, into the storm. Jane and Sarah watch as the disappeared into the cloud of the Aether, Sarah interlocks her hands together as she prayed for Loki's safely. _

_Jane beeper went off three times and the great cloud of the Aether vanishes into thin air, Malekith was gone and Thor and Loki laid on the ground. Unconsciousness, they two race to them and kneel down beside them. _

_Sarah looks up and saw the ship starting to come down. "Jane!" Sarah yells at her in warning. She looks up and tries to pull Thor out of the way, Sarah did the same thing Loki, but they hardly budge. Then they embrace their lover and waiting for the crushing the blow. But it was just a gush of wind. _

_Sarah peeks her eyes open and saw that the ship was long gone, "Is everyone alright?" Eric ask them, Jane look around then rest her head against Thor's chest. Sarah opens her eyes, brushes her hair away from her face and looms over Loki._

"_Loki?" she whispers to him, he flutters his eyes open and saw Sarah looming over him, a smile graces her lips. "Hi." she mumbles, Loki smiles at her, grips the back of her next and pulls her down. Pressing her lips against his, in a passionate kiss. _


	17. Change

_Back at the apartment after a few days, Darcy, Ian, Eric, Sarah and Jane were sitting at the table. Jane was in her pajamas, along with Sarah as they eat breakfast. Jane was golfing down her food as Sarah just pokes at her's._

"_They're going to come back." Darcy tells them, Sarah look at her, "Expect, you know. Last time they were gone for two years." she states. Sarah sets down her spoon and ran her hand through her hair, "Well it's only been two days. so. . ." Jane tells them._

"_Did they say anything before they left?" Eric asks them, Sarah looks at him. "Yeah they had to figure stuff out with their father, they kinda commented treason. . . on our way out." Sarah tells them and took a sip of her coffee as Jane went back to eating her cereal. And back to the awarded silence at the dinner table._

_.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

_Thor and Loki kneed before the Allfather as he stood on he renew throne. "You once said to me, Thor. There will be no wiser king than I. You were wrong." Odin states. "The aligned has brought all of the realms together, everyone of them say you both offer your lives to save them, what can Asgard offer it's new king and redeem prince in return?" Odin asks them. "Our lives." Thor states and the two stood up._

"_Father I can not be king of Asgard, we will protect Asgard and all the realms to our last and every breath. But I can not do so from that chair." Thor tells him._

"_Nor can I, I give up schemes to take the throne, in the illusion, that my very mind has conger up." Loki tells him, Odin eyes him. "What made you change your mind about the throne, Loki?" Odin asks him, "Sarah." he answers, Odin raise an eyebrow._

"_I thought I was the only one who's suffered the most, but then I realized; she was the one who's more then I, then any of us and I know this. As my duty as her friend and lover I must stand by her. So that is what I give up the throne." Loki tells him. _

"_I'd once believe you couldn't have change your way, but maybe there was some good in having Sarah and you meet." Odin states, "I rather be a good man, father. Than a great king." Thor tells him, "Is this my son I hear or the woman he loves?" Odin questions Thor. "When you speak, do I – do we never hear mother's voice?" Asks him._

_Odin sighs, "This is not for Jane, father. She does not know what I came here to do. Nor does Sarah with Loki. Now forbid us to see them or say they can rule at our side. It changes nothing." Thor tells him, Loki nod, agreeing with Thor as Odin sat down._

"_One son who wanted the throne to much, the other who fought to steal it and now both do not want it. Is this my legacy?" Odin asks them. "Knowing that will defend Asgard and the nine realms, is that not legacy enough?" Loki asks him. _

_Odin looks down at Loki. Thor then offered Morjiar back to him. "It belong to you, if you are worry of it." Odin tells him. "I shall try to be." Thor tells him, "I can not give you my blessing, nor can I wish you good fortune." Odin tells them. _

_Loki and Thor smile at him, "We know." Loki states and they both turn away. "If I were proud of the men my sons have become, even that I could not say." Odin states._

_Thor and Loki turn and look at him. "It would only speak from my heart. Go, my sons." Odin tells them, feeling more pride for his sons. "Thank you father." Thor tells him and the two walk out of the Throne room._

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

_Back on Midgard, Jane and Sarah haven't budge from their spot as Ian and Darcy clean the dishes, and Eric read the news papers. Then the sound of thunder reaches their ears, the two mopping girls lift their head from the sound of the Bifrost opening Jane face light up and she ran outside, Sarah follows after her._

_She walks up to the gate after it closes and kisses Thor, Loki smiles at him and looks over at Sarah as she stood in the doorway, in shock as Loki was now walking over her._

_Her feet move on their own and was now in Loki's arms. "I thought I was never going to see you again." Sarah tells, "I will always come for you, no matter how far apart we are." he tells her as he smiles at her, cups her cheeks and kisses her in a meaningful kiss that was a promise._

_'I will never leave you along ever again, I love you. . . my angel' Loki said through the kiss. Sarah wraps her hands around Loki's back and held onto him tightly, refusing to let go. _

_And nothing will separate the trickster God from his Angel ever again. _


End file.
